Should I?
by LoveSpy
Summary: After the GMG. Lucy goes to train and meets the one person who can help her. She's away from her family and when she comes back, if she does, will she be happy or will her heart break. Lucy's trying to get stronger, what happens when she makes Four new naka. When the new naka come to her what happens?What decision will they make to make sure everyone is happy and no one dies...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. This is my first every fairytail Fanfic so bear with me ok. I know we're all for Lucy and Natsu but I just fell in love with Lucy and Sting. Srry if you hate the pair but hey why are you reading it then. The you've got ppl doing Jellal and Lucy or Rouge and Lucy I hate those pairings. I just do plz don't judge but anyway to the story or else this is just going to be a one page authors note that you won't care about. Oh I forgot to say this is all set after the GMG ok. No spoilers cuz I don't knw how many of you read the manga ok. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I left my apartment to go to the guild. Everything of mine was packed and I was ready to go out and train the only thing left was to tell master and my team mates. It took me about 30 minutes to reach the guild and I walked in making my way to the master's office immediately.

Gray and Natsu were having their usual fight. I passed them and I didn't even stop to say hello to Mirajane who smiled at me from the bar. I walked up to the office and I froze. Was I really going to do this? Why would I leave my Nakama? They're my family, can I really leave my family? I shock all those questions away and I knocked on the door. I wasn't leaving my family and forgetting about them I was simply going to train to get stronger so I could protect my family. I was doing this for them and myself. I could do this.

I walked into the room ready to tell master.

"Hello child" Master said

"Hello master" I said "I want to take a break from the guild is that ok?"

"Why would you want to do that?" Master asked

"I want to get stronger so I may protect my beloved family" I told him smiling

"Very well my child" Master said "If that is your choice so be it"

I hugged master and said my goodbyes. This was a hard thing to do leave my family for I don't know how long. I could do it through. I had to get stronger. I had to be able to protect my family. I left the guild unnoticed because if anyone saw me I would start to cry and I didn't want to cry. I'm done with crying all the time it was time for me to take a stand and be strong.

I went to my apartment and got all my stuff. I was going to practice in the forest away from Mongolia. I would miss this place but I wasn't leaving forever so it would be fine. I left a note for Natsu and the team if they came to my house when I was already gone. I couldn't face them now I would face them later when I came back stronger.

_Natsu's POV_

Once I had finished fight with ice princess I went over to Lucy's apartment to ask if she wanted to go on a job with me. It's been forever since we went on a job and I'm sure her rent is due soon. I walked to her apartment with happy. I haven't talked to my best friend in a while.

I got in through my normal way. The window. I entered and called out her name but there was no reply. I looked all over the house, she wasn't there. Her scent was still fresh which means she had just be in the apartment but I didn't see her on the way to the guild so where could she be. I walked to the fridge and saw a huge ham. I can't think on an empty stomach. I took out the big ham and saw a note stuck on it. It said:

_Dear Friends,_

_If you found this ham (Natsu) eat it because it's yours._

_If you're looking for me please stop. I'm not gone forever just a few months though I cannot say when I'm coming back. I shall see you when I do. I have left to train for a while. Don't worry I have the sprits with me. _

_I love you all and I hope to see you soon_

_Lucy H._

I read the note, eat the ham then I ran to the guild to tell everyone the news of Lucy leaving us to train. I had to tell everyone. Why would she leave to train without going with me or the team? I couldn't believe it.

I reached the guild in a matter of seconds. I was out of breathe and panting but I didn't let that stop me from telling everyone what I had just found out. One of our Nakama are gone and didn't tell us.

"Everyone" I screamed "Lucy's gone"

"What!" everyone in the guild yelled together

"She left this note" I told them and handed it to Erza and she read I out loud

Everyone stood there in shock and confused why she didn't tell us when she left. I looked over to master who wasn't surprised by this at all. He was just sitting on the bar drinking booze.

"Master did you know about this?" Erza asked

"Yes" Master said "I think we should let her chose her own path and do what she wants to do with her life. We should respect her decision."

I know masters right but I can't imagine the guild without Lucy it just feels incomplete. I walked and sulk in a corner. I wasn't in the mode to be happy and cherry.

_Lucy's POV_

I got on the train that was taking me to who knows where but I was just going to get off when I saw the town had a forest. The town that I stopped at was Utsukushī yoru (Beautiful Night) I think it was called that maybe because at night the stars shine and it's just magical and beautiful. **(I'm making this stuff up BTW) **I had a plan to find a forest to train at for a few months' maybe years and when I was done I would go back to my family. The Fairytail crest was still on my hand.

I went towards the forest making sure I was as far away from the town as possible. That's when I heard a bang coming from deep inside the forest. I readied my keys and whip by my side and kept going forward. I wasn't going to be afraid of anything. I would face my fairs head on from now on. I had made that my new rule.

I got deeper and deeper into the forest it wasn't that scary but I heard that same noise from before. I hoped it wasn't something dangerous or I'd be dead by now.

**30 minutes later**

I reached closer to the noise and I hide behind a bush to make sure I wasn't seen by whatever it was. I saw a clearing in the middle and tents put up. I saw two cats and to teens that looked about my age. The boys were letting out roars hitting tree after tree. The cats were standing a good distance clapping. One was in a pink frog costume and it was so cute the other was in a shirt and he was red. I felt like I knew them from somewhere. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

I knelt there just staring at them trying to remember that I didn't realize that one of the boys was gone. I only saw that when I heard a brunch snap behind me. I turned around and that's when I remembered who they were. The two dragon slayers from Sabertooth, Fairytails enemy.

"Hello Fairy" Sting said

* * *

**That's chapter one. I hopped you liked it. I know like half the stories have Lucy leaving the guild and stuff but in this one. She doesn't leave the guild she's still a Fairy but she's just gone to train because she feels weak. Now that's something all the other stories have in common. I'll try to make mine different. I hoped you liked it so far. Please Review. I'll try and put the next chapter up but I might not be able to. Plz don't hate me for that. I have stuff to do this isn't my life 24/7.**

**Liz: Hey and Bye**

**Me: Hey! Like the story?**

**Liz: It's great! But you should have written more.**

**Me: I know….Oh right. Those who don't know this is Liz my brain….Awkward when I say that out loud.**

**Liz: I'm the normal part of her brain BTW**

**Me: Let me explain. I have different emotions like all humans but each one I would say has a name. You might get to know some but that'll be weird. But it's not like you all not weird right.**

**Liz: Moving on. I hope you liked this story Goodbye, Till next time kk.**

**Me: Bye everyone plz review. 1,201 words without the author notes. Not that bad**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Liz: Hey everyone! So no one reviewed so she's pretty sad. T^T**

**Beth: She should grow up. Gosh. **

**Liz: That's Beth. Her…um…how to explain.**

**Beth: I'm Carefree basically.**

**Liz: In other words she doesn't give a dim.**

**Beth: Pretty much. So I hope you enjoy chapter 2 and the reason this is rated T is cuz there shall be swearing.**

**Liz: So if you don't like swearing don't say we didn't warn you kk. Oh we don't own FairyTail. **

**Beth: I wish we did.**

Recap on chapter 1:

_I knelt there just staring at them trying to remember that I didn't realize that one of the boys was gone. I only saw that when I heard a brunch snap behind me. I turned around and that's when I remembered who they were. The two dragon slayers from Sabertooth, Fairytails enemy._

_"__Hello Fairy" Sting said_

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"Hello" I say smiling

"What's a fairy like you doing here?" Sting asked

"I could ask you the same thing" I told him back

I knelt there facing him and he was facing me. His crystal blue eyes felt like I was looking into an ocean and I could see shore. It was magical. I mentally slapped myself for not noticing who they were faster so I could get out of there so I wouldn't be in this mess. It's wouldn't really make a difference though because of their dragon hearing. _Curse you dragon slayer powers. _By now Rogue, Frosh and Lector had made there over to where we were. Still no one was speaking until Frosh broke awkward silence.

"I'm Frosh but you can call me Fro" Frosh said

"Hi Fro!" I said "I'm Lucy. I know we just meet but can I hug you?"

Fro nodded. I couldn't take it anymore. She was just so cute **(got no clue in Frosh is a girl or boy but she's a girl for me). **I picked her up and brought her to my lap them I gave her a big hug. She hugged me back. She was the cutest thing every. Ahh. I let go of the hug and she stayed on my lap and put her head against my chest.

"So fairy" Stings said again "Why ya here?"

"I wanted to train" I say looking at him then and Rouge "I'm guessing you're here to do the same"

"Yes" Rouge replied

"Sting's going to get stronger so he can beat Natsu" Lector said

"Rouge's going to get stronger so he can be Gajeel" Fro said

They're training because their rivals beat them in the games, while Natsu beat them. I'm training because Minerva and that girl from raven tail beat me. **(Forgot her name but you know the girl with red hair). **We could help each other out. I have the brains and they have the skill. We could help each other train no problem. Thing is getting them to agree to the idea. This shall be the challenge.

"Ok" I say "You need to train and I need to train so how about-"

"No" Sting cut me off "I'm not training with a fairy"

"Why not?" I asked angry

"Because you're weak" Sting said "You're not ready for the challenge of training with us"

_Fuck you. Fuck you Sting and your huge ego_. If you he wasn't so full of himself I would love to be friends with him but he can't be nice. Rouge is quite. Lector is looking at me with disguSting eyes and Fro, she's already asleep in my arms. It's getting dark after all anyway. I was really mad at him. If I could I would kill him but he is stronger than me but that doesn't make me weak. _This jackass, I'll make him eat his words._

"That's now the reason" I say almost a whisper

"What?" Sting said pretending not to hear

"I said" I began "That's not the reason. The reason you don't want to train with me is because you're not up for the challenge of training someone like me."

"I can train someone like you in my sleep" Sting said

"Really?" I asked raising an eyebrow "Care to prove it"

"I will" Sting said he was slowly falling into my trap "We'll train for a year. You can stay with us. Did you bring a tent?"

"Nope. I was hoping to sleep in a cave" I told him

"Uh fine" He said walking away "You can stay in my tent with Fro while the boys enter Rouge's tent"

"Ok" I say getting my stuff and following him to the clearing

I was going to be trained by 4th strongest person I know and the 5th if you count Rouge. Strongest people I know are:

1st – Erza

2nd – Natsu

3rd – Minerva

4th – Sting

5th – Rouge

This is great. Sting is training me for a year. I'll be super strong by the end of it that I'll be able to protect my family. I was so happy. I carried my stuff and the sleeping Fro in my hands as I made my way to the tent waiting for Sting to move out so I could move in. I was ready for this.

_Sting's POV_

I can't believe she tricked me into training her. I can't say no now or it'll ruin my reputation. I cleared the things out of my tent and moved them into Rouge's. He didn't seem to be complaining about this at all and he didn't mind that Frosh was rooming with that bitch of a fairy.

"Sting! Why are you training trash like her?" Lector asked

"Because I can make that trash into something unbreakable" I replied "It'll be a challenge and I love challenges"

"Ok" Lector said getting into his sleeping bag

"We'll have to shop tomorrow" Rouge said

"I know pal. I know" I told him yawning "You don't mind Frosh being with her right?"

"No" Rouge said and he went to sleep.

Still a man of few words I see. I went to sleep too. Not looking forward to practicing with that fairy. _Lucy was her name right? It doesn't matter. _Hopefully the year goes by fast.

**The next day. Still Sting's POV**

"Wake up Blondie" I yelled inside her tent

"Ok I'm up" She said back "Don't call me blondie. You're blonde too"

"Whatever" I say and I walk out.

Rouge's already made breakfast. I'm starving so I sit down next to him and yank all the food down not really caring about my manners that much. Lucy comes out in flats, a white denim skirt that was high above her knees and a yellow tank top. She looked good, I had to admit but there is no way she's training in that. The self-control I would need for that plus they're not really training clothes.

She sat down, frosh sitting next to her and she began to eat her breakfast. She ate it with manners. Which is really surprising but then I don't know much about Lucy. When she was done I spoke.

"You can't train in those" I tell her

"Why not?" She asks

"Look at them!" I said "You look like a seducer or something"

"These are all I have" Lucy snapped back "I'm NOT a seducer"

"Gosh" I sighed "Did you come prepared at all?"

"I guess not" Lucy whispered blushing in embarrassment but I was able to hear

I sighed again and went to my tent that I was sharing with Rouge. I looked through my bag to find sweat pants for her. I found grey knee level sweatpants. They wouldn't fit her that well but she could at least train with these. I was wearing black sweat pants and a tee with sinkers. Her shoes were a problem as well_. Gosh what I'm I going to do with you fairy?_ I got out of the tent holding the sweat pants.

"Change into these" I ordered

"No!" She snapped back

"Do you want to get stronger or not?" I yelled back and throw her the pants "Put on sinkers too"

She nodded, got the pants and went back inside her tent.

_Lucy's POV_

I entered the tent and took off my skirt and put on Stings sweat pants they were a little too big so I called out Virgo.

"Punishment time Hime?" Virgo asked like she always did

"No Virgo" I said "I'm training in the forest with the 2 dragon slayers from Sabertooth and I need your help to sew these sweatpants to my size please."

"Of course" Virgo said taking the pants from me and starting her work on them.

It took about 15 minutes for her to finish. I tried on the sweat pants and they fit this time. I tied my hair in a ponytail grabbed my white sinkers and changed into a black tank top.

"Thank you Virgo" I said before she went back to the spirit world

I got out of the tent to find Rouge gone and only Sting, Lector and Frosh. I'm surprised I thought if Rouge wasn't here then neither would Frosh but I'm glad she stayed. I don't think I would be able to stand Sting and his HUGE ego. On top of that his exceed Lector just keeps making it bigger.

"Where did Rouge go?" I asked

"To get weapons" Sting said not looking at me "So let's begin with jogging to the mountain and back"

"That's like 1 kilometre long" I said in shock

"Yea you'll start with your strength training ok" Sting said "We'll do the something 25 times every morning and evening ok"

I would protest but I needed to do this so I just followed the master. I had to listen to him or else how was I supposed to get stronger. I had to do this. So I started to Jog next to Sting.

After the first 10 laps it was easy to keep up with him but towards the end it got harder. We didn't stop to rest once. We just kept going no water no nothing. I was sweating like hell. Sting wasn't even breaking a sweat. I'm not exactly the fittest person in the world. Though Mirajane has told me many times that I have a nice body but looks can be deceiving. I looked over to Sting, he had this look of determination, and he didn't have that arrogant smirk that always seems to be there. He looked focused and he looked like he really wanted to get stronger. I smiled at that, if he was going to be this serious about something the least I can do is support him not matter our differences, not matter if we're from enemy guilds it didn't matter at all.

We kept running and when we got to our last lap. I stopped panting, Sting was panting but not as much as me. Lector gave Sting his water bottle and throws my water bottle at me. I could tell he didn't like me one bit but I didn't care. Frosh got me a towel and I started whipping away my sweat. The water tasted amazing. I could use the cold drink. Rouge still wasn't back but that didn't matter I turned to Sting when I was hydrated. I wonder what he was going to make me do next.

"I'm going to throw those rocks at you and you have to dodge. It'll build up your reflex skills and increase my strength ok" Sting said walking over to the big rocks.

"Are you-" I was cut off short when I saw the big rock coming towards me. I quickly jumped dodging it with easily

This wasn't so bad but I spoke to soon. Soon after, rocks coming flying at me at high speed. This was going to be harder than I thought.

**1 hour later. Now Sting's POV**

Blondie was doing pretty well. I mean she mange to dodge most of the rocks I throw at her. She only had a few bruises but she didn't seem to mind them one bit. I'm planning to just work on her strength for 4 months I guess. We'll be working on Strength, weaponry and magic. This was going to be a long 4 months. It's January so let the training begin. This was really going to be a long year.

"You did well Blondie" I tell her

"Thanks" She says getting water from Frosh "Don't call me that"

"Whatever blondie" I tell her smirking "Let's continue anyway. IT's just lunch time. Can you cook?"

"Yea what do we have?" She replied asked

I give her the food and she starts cooking. I try to get ready for our next exercise which is simple. She has to pull this tree log all the way to the mountain and back 15 times then she can rest and do it again. I'll do the same thing but with two tree logs. I have to get stronger. I have to beat Natsu and I have to keep my promise with Lector. I almost lost him, I'm not going to lose him again.

I ate the food Lucy cooked and thank her. It was really nice. She smiled when I complemented it. The smile was cute but annoying. I don't know how she can stay happy for every. She's constantly smiling like an idiot and I somehow find that annoying.

"Stop smiling" I tell her

"But I'm happy" She tells me

"Well it's annoying" I snap at her

"Well you're annoying" She snaps at me

"I'm NOT annoying you are blondie" I tell her smirking it was fun making her mad

"Stop calling me BLONDIE" She yells "It's fucking annoying. Besides your blonde too"

"I'll stop calling you blondie when you've earn the right for me to call you by your name" I tell her smirlking wider

She looks pissed but I don't care. It's been boring not saying anything for a while. She's really fun to make mad. I'll do it more often. _She's so cute when she's mad. _I thought then mentally slapped myself for thinking such things about a fairy.

* * *

**So there you have it. Chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Plz review. Give me your ideas and tell me if you like it. Tell me if you think it's too long or to short. I'll try to update soon. My plans got cancelled. T^T. I was looking forward to it but you so don't care so moving on. Plz Review. I beg of you.**

**Liz: Review before she cries.**

**Beth: Whatever. I liked the story it was ok.**

**Annie: That's all you have to say. It was ok.**

**Beth: Yea got a problem **

**Liz: Don't fight.**

**Annie: Ok. Oh you don't know who I am so you.**

**Beth: She's Annie, the happy one.**

**Annie: ^_^!**

**Beth: A bit too happy.**

**Liz: Bye guys. C: 2,216 WORDS WITH OUT THE AUOTHOR NOTES!**

**Annie: That's awesome! But it's so long.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Annie: Hey ppl! Thanks for the reviews we appreciate them!**

**Beth: Whatever. Anyway we thought it would be boring to take you through all the training they're doing so to keep it short and get to the real point this chapter is after the 4 months of strength training ok.**

**Liz: We hope you're ok with that. We'll also put a few Sting and Lucy moments in it too.**

**Annie: I hope you like it!**

**Beth: You're too happy.**

**Liz: Chapter 3 is here.**

_Recap:_

_She looks pissed but I don't care. It's been boring not saying anything for a while. She's really fun to make mad. I'll do it more often. _She's so cute when she's mad_. I thought then mentally slapped myself for thinking such things about a fairy._

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

It's been 4 months and a feel like my strength has increased a lot. Stings been kinder but he still calls me Blondie. Rouge's coming back tomorrow to teach me weaponry and Sting's teaching me combat. 2 months weaponry and 2 months combat. Frosh is my best friend and Lector is starting to warm up to me. Stings still my enemy and his not my friend and Rouge hasn't been here so I can't say anything. Though we hate each other me and Sting we get on well. I'm truly thankful to him. I haven't cried once but I'm starting to miss my guild. Fairytail I wonder how they're doing. I'll ask Sting if we can go to town so I can send them a letter. Besides I need to go back to civilization being in the forest forever is so hard. I need to take a proper bath not one of the river baths I take every week. Yes, every week. Like the one I'm taking right now while Sting's still sleeping. I learnt to do this ever since the day he caught me almost naked.

***Flashback***

It's been a rough week of training and Sting's been so annoying but I can't help but think his amazing. His kind too once you pass his huge ego. I found the river at last. It was resting day so we only practice in the evening, so a few hours after lunch. I needed to take a bath. I smelt like stink even Sting said so. He's the one who told me about the river in the first place.

When I reached the river I put the tip of my toe in to feel how cold it was. It was ok, I guess so I put my towel up, put my hair in a bun and I started taking my clothes off. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and took my top of then my pants off. I stood there at the river while looking at my body to see all the bruises I had. That Sting was going all out on me. I was happy though for his help. I sighed and got in.

It's been an hour or more before I got out before I did I decide to wet my hair it had a lot of sweat in it after all. I got out and turned around to see Sting looking me up and down, smiling.

"Kya!" I screamed and grabbed my towel to cover me up I was blushing in embarrassment

"Don't cover up" Sting said still looking at me "I liked what I saw"

"Baka!" I yelled at Sting "That's the last time you'll ever see me naked"

"I wouldn't bet on that blondie" Sting said smirking "Can I see you again?"

He asked pouting and with pleading eyes. He was so cute with that looking on his face. I snapped out of my thoughts when he started moving closer to me. Now I was sure he was going to try something.

"You perv" I told Sting "You are such a pervert"

With that I went back to the clearing and entered my tent to quickly change.

***End of flashback***

That stupid Sting. Wanting to see more of me than I wanted him to. Though his words were nice but why? He was like an annoying bee that would leave me alone. He even used it as a way to make me stop training. He did the usual all out he has always done and I wasn't standing for it, it was too much on that day. I thought I could get him to reason but boy was I wrong.

***Flashback***

"Take it easy Sting" I yelled panting

"Oh come on blondie" Sting said getting ready to throw another tree trunk down the river

"I'm tried can't we rest" I told him

"Only 30 minutes left" Sting said "We can stop if you want-"

"I really want to" I told him cutting him off

"We can" Sting said smirking "but you have to show me that beautiful body I didn't know you had"

"Baka" I told him

***End of flashback***

Of course I would never show it to him so we continued the exercise. Stupid Sting. Ahh I hate him sometimes.

I got out of the water and grabbed my towel quickly and put it around me. Through these 4 months I've gotten stronger, faster and fitter. I was now the same level as Sting but he was a bit higher since when he was training me he was also training himself. Stings not dense like Natsu. _Oh Natsu, I miss you so much. _I miss my whole guild. Now I really have to ask Sting if we can go to town.

I entered the clearing and Sting was up. I was surprised so I quickly made a bee line to my tent and made it in time before he turned around. _Stupid Sting. Why was he up so early?_

I got dressed into my sweat pants and t-shirt. Then I put on my sneakers. Ever since I started training with Sting I haven't worn those short revelling cloths that I usually wear. I'm so happy though. They were not movable clothes for train and again I own that all to Sting.

"What are we having?" I say as I get out of the tent

"Beacon and eggs" Sting tells me

"Smells good" I tell him sitting down

"It's our last good meal" Sting said "We have to go to town after I take a bath in the river to get more food for the next 4 months"

"Perfect" I say excited "I can send a letter to my guild to tell then I'm doing ok"

"Super" Sting said sarcastically

He still hates Fairytail but I don't care. I was happy. Things were finally going my way. I ate my food and looked up at the sky lying on the grass. I love doing this at night when the starts are beautiful up in the sky. Doing it during the day is just to pass time. I'm so excited to send the latter to Fairytail and seeing how they're all doing. I hope they're ok.

_Natsu's POV_

I'm just coming back to the guild after going on a mission with Happy. Lucy's not here so we can't go together like we used too. I haven't heard from her in 4 months. I'm really worried but Lucy said she was fine but I want to go and look for her. The thing is I don't know where to begin. Everyone else seems to have moved on but without my best friend I feel like nothing. I sigh as I sit down at the bar. Mirajane in the happy mood she's always in gives me my usual.

"Ne, Natsu" Mirajane said "Lucy's fine don't worry"

"I know she is" I tell her "I just miss her so much"

"Hey Natsu" Lisanna says sitting next to me "Let's go fishing to cheer you up"

"No thanks" I tell her

I'm like this every month but I get over it in a day or so. I just have to remember that Lucy's a proud member of fairytail and nothing's gonna bring her down. Neither should her not being here should bring me down. I turn to Lisanna and I smile my toothy smile.

"Let's go" I tell her

She smiles happy and grabs my hand and we run out of the guild, with Happy right behind us. Maybe it can be alright without Lucy she'll come back but for now I'll spend time with my long lost best friend.

_Lucy's POV_

I finished writing my latter and I put it in my bag. I changed into a skirt and a tank top with flats and I got outside the tent. Sting's already waiting for me with Frosh and Lector. His eyes never left my tent as I got out. I was scared about what he was thinking I mean after all his only ever seen me in my training outfits that he gave me.

"What?" I asked

"You look like a slut" He says with a hint of disgust in his voice

I vein in my head popped. _This good for nothing asshole. I hate him so much. I can't stand him. His doesn't care about anyone but himself. Ahh. I wish I could kill him with my bare hands but his still a bit stronger than me with his magic._

"Shut up" I tell him "This is all I have to wear deal with it"

"I'm just saying that you might want to change clothing" Sting said raising his arms up

"What's it to you?" I asked him

I looked him up and down and saw he was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans with sneakers. _He looked good, handsome even_. I mentally slapped myself for think such things about him when he was clearing think such cruel things about me.

"Look blondie" Sting said walking towards me "It won't be my fault if people hurt you"

He walked past me and went into the forest leaving me to follow. I followed him still really mad about what he said. I mean I'm not a slut and I'm sorry if my clothes send that message but it's not true. I'm a good girl. No one's going to change that. I might wear stuff like this but I like them because they're cute and they look good on my I guess. I've never had a boyfriend or my first kiss but I want it to be with someone special. Not just anyone.

I kept walking following Sting. When his last words kept replaying in my head; **_"it won't be my fault if people hurt you" _**What does he mean, by people? Who's going to hurt me just for wearing clothes like this? No one's every hurt me before and I've worn these clothes before. I'm curios to what he means by what he said.

"Um…Sting?" I asked

"What blondie?" He replied clearly irritated but he turns to face me anyway

"What did you mean when you said" I began to say "It won't be your fault if people hurt me"

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. I hate that smirk so much. He started to walk towards me and I started walking backwards scared of what he might do. I had to stop because I was up against a tree trunk. I was about to go around when Sting blocked my path by pinning me against the trunk by pinning my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"This is what people will do to you" Sting whispered

He leaned forwards until our faces were inches apart. I could feel his breathe it was calm. My heart was racing in panic when he leaned forward more. I was scared he was going to kiss me. I was worried he was going to take my first kiss away. I closed my eyes taking a deep breathe to yell at him when he whispered something in my ear.

"They'll pin you against a wall" Sting whispered and I could feel his breathe on my neck

"So I can juts punch them" I tell him happy that he didn't kiss me

"What if they do this?" Sting said

His arms went to my fingers and they inter twined with mine then he pressed them against the tree trunk again. He removed his face from my neck and looked at me. Like he was daring me to try something to get away from his hold.

"I can kick them" I tell him confident

"True but" Sting said "You're timing would be off"

"Huh?" I asked confused now

"By the time they reach for your hand you should already be punching and kicking" Sting told me "Or even before they pin you"

"Sorry" I say "I'm not a master at this"

He leaned in closer and looked straight in to my brown eyes and I looked into his blue ones. I was getting lost in them when he let go and stepped away not taking his eyes away from mine. I was startled by his sudden movement but I kept looking in to his eyes trying the read them.

"You will be" Sting finally spoke "I'll train you"

With that he turned around and kept walking like nothing just happened. _I wish we could have stayed like that forever. I wish he kissed me. _Wait what was I thinking. Sting would never do that. I just know it. He would never want to kiss a fairy. No matter what. I sighed silently and followed him. What was he doing to me? I thought about the moment that happened a second ago and blushed. Maybe I was starting to slowly fall for him but that was impossible. I'll see in the next few months.

_Sting's POV_

I kept walking and after a few moments I would glace back to find Lucy blushing and looking down at the ground. I couldn't tell if she was disappointed or happy I didn't kiss her.

I had to try so hard not to kiss her. It took me everything to whisper something in her ear. She looked hot in what she was wearing but I didn't like the fact that guys could hurt her because of how amazing she looked. I sighed so she wouldn't hear. Lucy was amazing she really was but I can't fall for a fairy. Rouge will be back and I he can maybe help me so I won't fall for her. Not sure if he'll help but I'll see in the next few months.

* * *

**Annie: We're going to stop it there!**

**Beth: Sorry but if we continue it'll be sooo long.**

**Annie: I hope you liked the Sting and Lucy moment against the tree.**

**Beth: also the Natsu and Lisanna moment holding hands.**

**Liz: Till next time. We see you. Probably soon because we can't wait to put the next chapter up fast.**

**Beth, Annie and Liz: Till next time bye****.**

**.**

**.**

**. **

**Kat: I hoped you enjoyed it please review! **

**Liz: Kat.**

**Kat: Liz.**

**Beth: No fighting.**

**Annie: Kat! It's been so long. Oh Kat's the weird side of her.**

**Beth: You can see why these too wouldn't get along.**

**Kat: Ok. Fellow ppl of the world hope you like chapter 3 and be proud of us because we have 2,294 words WITHOUT author's notes. This calls for a chocolate party!**

**Beth and Annie: Yea!**

**Liz: We can't we have to write the next chapter.**

**Kat: Liz, such a party popper.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kat: Hey, ppl. Thank you for following the story**

**Annie: We hope you enjoy it!**

**Kat: This is a quick up date.**

**Annie: The moment you've been waiting for here is…**

**Kat: The monkey and the banana coming to cinemas this week**

**Annie: No silly here's Chapter 4**

_Recap:_

_I had to try so hard not to kiss her. It took me everything to whisper something in her ear. She looked hot in what she was wearing but I didn't like the fact that guys could hurt her because of how amazing she looked. I sighed so she wouldn't hear. Lucy was amazing she really was but I can't fall for a fairy. Rouge will be back and I he can maybe help me so I won't fall for her. Not sure if he'll help but I'll see in the next few months._

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

_Sting's POV_

We got out of the forest to meet civilization. The look on Lucy's face was amazing she stood next to me taking the beautiful town in. I had a few jewels so we could shop for the months and Rouge was bring some more food so it was ok. I looked around for the marketplace to go get us some grab. Once I spotted it I started walking towards it. I turned back to Lucy who was surprisingly following me instead of going to the post office.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked her "The post office is that way"

As I said that I pointed towards the post office direction and waited for her to start walking but she never did. I sighed before asking her anymore questions. _Why does she have to be so difficult? Ahh she pisses me off sometimes._

"Go on now" I tell her

"I'll come with you to make sure you get the right food then you can come with me" She suggested "Deal?"

"What?" I said shocked at what she said "Don't tell me you're scared"

"Baka" She yelled at me "It's your fault"

She really was scared about what people might do to her. This was so funny. I looked at her, almost in the verge of laughter. She was looking at me with pleading eyes. She looked cute. _This girl can look cute and hot at the same time! What's up with that? _If I'm not careful she might put me under her spell like she did with Natsu.

"Wanna hold my hand?" I asked her out of no where

She looked at my face for sings of teasing then she looked back at my hand. I could tell she was thinking about what she should do. This was kind of funny to watch. I just hoped she didn't think I was serious. Being the fairy she is she thought I was. She looked at me then back at my hand again then she brought her hand up.

"You really think I was serious" I told her putting my hands in my pocket

She didn't reply. She stood there looking at the ground blushing. It was cute and funny. I looked at her then at our surroundings. No men were looking at her with a wanting look in their eyes so it was fine. I started to laugh at how self-worried she was being. I mean if you dress like this all the time you're dying for attention.

_Lucy's POV_

I feel so stupid to really think that he would be serious as in to hold my hand. _You're being stupid Lucy. _I said to myself. Sting wasn't this type of guy. He killed his own dragon for crying out loud. He thinks his the best in the world and he's in the guild that doesn't like weaklings so why should he be nice to me. Sting's just playing with my head. I can't imagine him being anything but a guy with a big ego that only care's for himself. Too even think that I might fall for him was impossible, I just got caught up in the moment that's all there is to it.

The more I thought about this the more I got really angry. He was just toying with my feelings. I bet he does that all the time. I could hear him trying to hold his laugher in. A vein popped in my head for the second time today.

"You know what" I said looking at him now "I'm going by myself. See you in the market place when I'm done"

I didn't give him time to reply. I turned to the direction he pointed at earlier and started walking. I could see Fro walking behind me. I turned to face her but not before I saw where Sting and I were just sating and he was already gone. I picked Frosh up and we went to the post office. I calmed down and just walked with the cutest thing every in my hands.

"Fro wants to know why Lucy's sad" Frosh said looking at me

"You're my best friend right?" I asked her

"Fro thinks so" Frosh said cutely "Is Lucy Fro's best friend?"

"Yes" I tell her smiling now "So can you keep a secret?"

"Fro can" She replies

"I might have been falling in love with Sting but after what he just did" I told her "I don't see that happening"

"Fro won't tell a soul" Frosh said crossing her fingers

I smiled and we entered the post office. It feels nice to have a girl best friend even though she's from another guild and she's a cat. There is also Levy but she's not here with me now. I miss Fairytail so much I walk out happy that they'll get my letter. I start making my way to the marketplace to find that jackass Sting.

We're walking calming looking around at this amazing town. That's truly beautiful. I really want to have lunch and I just passed a great restaurant. I'll drag Sting here to treat me and Fro to lunch. I had nothing to worry about, no one was about to hurt me like Sting said. He was just play with my head. I thought that to soon because when I turned at a corner I saw two men. The both had black hair except one had dark blue eyes like the darkest part of the sea and the other had dark green eyes. I tried walking back before they noticed me but they did.

"Look what we have here brother" Blue eyes said

"Something beautiful" Green eyes said

Frosh made her way out of my grip and flew away. Some friend she turned out to be. _You betrayer Frosh. You shall be punished by rouge once I till him. _I thought but then returned my mind to my situation now. The two men made their way towards me. I turned to run but green eyes took my hand before I could take off. I froze when I faced him. I didn't know what to do. I guess Sting was right. I tried kicking and punching but with no luck.

_Sting's POV_

I had bought a few things that we needed and had started looking for Lucy because I wanted to know if she wanted to eat at a restaurant while we can before its back to our forest life. Maybe even stay at an inn for the rest of the day and then go back before Rouge get there in the afternoon. _Where could that stupid fairy have gone? It's not hard to find a walking slut around here._

"Lector do you see her?" I asked my exceed who was flying up to see where she was

"No" He replied and flew back down to my side "Let's just forget about her"

I was about to reply when I saw something pink make its way over to us. I recognize it from anywhere. It was Frosh. If anyone knew were Lucy was it was her. She stopped in front of me but she didn't stop flying. I looked past her to see where Lucy was so I could yell at her for taking forever but I didn't see here. I looked at my partners exceed then behind her before I asked her.

"Where's Lucy?" I asked

"Two men" Frosh began

"Take us to her" I commanded

I didn't need her to say anymore. That stupid idiot should have changed into her training clothes before we left the clearing. I knew this would happen.

I followed Frosh to where Lucy was. If her guild never sees her again I'm going to be killed. She just sent them a letter tell them she's fine. How I'm I going to explain to her she's died. Wait. Why do I even care? It doesn't matter why I'm worried about her. I just have to reach her.

I kept following Frosh until I heard Lucy's cry for help. I turned in the ally to see Lucy being pinned to the wall by two men. One of them was try to touch her but she was trying her best not to let them. She was getting somewhere but it was two against one. I would have let her do this by herself but I knew she was going to have a hard time. I step forward and cleared my throat trying to get their attention. It worked and they all looked at me.

"Let go of her" I said to the men

"What are you going to do about it?" Blue eyes asked

"This-" I was cut off by Lucy

"No!" She screamed "I can do this. All these months of training weren't for nothing"

"But-" I started again not believing my ears

"No!" She said louder and stronger this time "Sting please let me do this"

I nodded and stepped back. I watched in disgust as the men licked their lips. I wanted to punch them both and kick them maybe even kill them for what they were doing to Lucy. She's such a stubborn girl. Though I wanted to act I had to respect her request. I believed she could do it. I would only interfere when she was having a hard time.

_Lucy's POV_

Sting stepped back. I was happy he was going to let me do this by myself. I mean all those past 4 months of training weren't for nothing. I wanted to prove to these two idiots that I wasn't weak. I wanted to show Sting that his training wasn't for nothing.

I was managing to make sure they didn't touch my chest ok. I was being lifted off the ground but I was Sting against the wall. I brought my legs up and kicked them in the gut. Blue eyes flew backwards but green eyes grabbed my foot. He's other hand still on my shoulder. He let go of my leg and moved closer to my face keeping my legs apart. I couldn't move my legs because they were against the wall and he was stepping on them.

"You're boyfriend isn't going to save you" He said "Either is you're trying to hurt me and my brother"

I blushed at the thought that he thought that Sting was my boyfriend. Though that will never happen. I looked at Sting who was smirking and still standing there. I could tell that anytime I was struggling he was going to be ready to attack. I smiled at him but he looked away from my gaze. _He'll never love me. Though it was sweet of him to come and save me._

I turned back at green eyes and smirked. Almost a Sting smirk but it didn't matter. I took my hand left hand and aimed for his gut again. He caught it.

"You never learn do you" He said shaking his head

I took this opportunity to punch him in the face with my free right hand. I manage it and he walked back. When he looked up at me I could tell he was angry. He ran towards me throwing punches and kicks. Thanks to Stings rock throwing I was able to dodge them easily. I kicked him and he went flying against the other wall. He stood up soon and I was ready for him to attack again but he just got his brother and ran towards Sting. Sting didn't block their path.

"Don't try anything on her again" Sting said

"Why would we?" green eyes said "She's got the strength of 5 men"

"Let's go brother" Blue eyes said "She's not worth the trouble"

With that they got lost and went on their way. I made my way over to Sting and looked at him hopefully. Waiting for him to say something offensive. I was taken aback by his compliment.

"You did well" Sting said smiling at me

"Thanks" I said blushing

"For a fairy that is" He said turning away

He just had to add that last bit. I sighed but I didn't get angry. I was just really hungry. Getting mad at him won't get him to by me lunch.

"So" I said standing next to him "Can we eat at a restaurant?"

"I was thinking we could then got to an inn, stay there till tomorrow then go back to the clearing and wait for Rouge" he told me not facing me at all

I was so shocked. I jumped up and down excited. Today was the best day ever. I got to come to town and send a letter to my guild, I showed Sting that he's training wasn't for nothing and I scared away to guys, plus I get to stay in civilization for longer! Sting wasn't that bad. I stopped jumping around in circles and went to face him. I stood there starting at him.

_Sting's POV_

Lucy did well in the fight. She was strong, I could tell over the months we've been training together. So this is what it feels to know your efforts for helping someone weren't for nothing. It feels great. I could however get the picture of Lucy smiling at me blushing when he called me her boyfriend. I turned away to hide my own blush. I don't know why, but I liked the sound of that. _She'll never love me. Though it's sweet that she blushed at the thought._

I snapped out of my thoughts when she walked right in front of me after her excited attack. She stood there starting at me for a while. Then she took a step closer and pulled me into a hug. I was surprised at her sudden show of gratitude but never the less I hugged her back. I how she was in my arms and I didn't really want to let her go. I stood there eyes closed hugging her tight and she was hugging me tighter. _Boy she's gotten stronger. _Then I realised what was going on. She must have too because we quickly broke apart.

We broke from the hug then looked at each other before both facing the other way. I was so nervous. I missed the hug already. I haven't hugged a human in a long time. I hug lector when his crying sometimes but it didn't feel the same. It felt warmer and her feet could reach the ground. I was blushing even more now. I sneaked a glance at Lucy and she was blushing too. There was an awkward silence between us now. Lector stood there smirking at me and Frosh was smiling and nodding. I knew Lector was never going to let me live this down.

"So let's go eat" I said walking in front of her but she stopped me

"Um…" She started looking really nervous "I know it was a joke before but can I hold your hand? I admit I'm scared a little even though-"

I didn't give her time to finish whatever she was going to say. I took her hand and intertwined fingers. If I didn't do it, things were going to get more awkward and I didn't want that to happen.

We entered the closest restaurant and got a table. Lector sat on my left while Lucy was on my right. I didn't realize I was still holding her hand when we sat down. I looked down at the hand then up at her our eyes meet and we pulled our hands away both blushing a dark shade of red. I hide behind the menu and looked at what I could order for lunch.

* * *

**In Fairytail, Mongolia. A bird has brought Lucy's letter to her family to tell them she's well.**

_Natsu's POV_

We got back to the guild from fishing and we had caught a lot of fish. Happy was happy and I had had a good time with Lisanna it was just like the old days before she was believed died. When we entered the guild everyone was jumping and having fun and drinking. I wanted to know why. Even though most of the time the guilds like this it was partying more the usual.

"What's going on?" I asked Mirajane as I made my way to the bar

"It's a letter from Lucy" Mirajane said happily "Here read it"

My eye's opened wide and I took the letter. I sat on the stool. I just looked at it for a while before taking a deep breath to read it. It said:

_Hello everyone,_

_It's Lucy. I'm fine and I miss you all but don't worry I'm not in any trouble._

_I've been training to get stronger. I've been training with a friend and two other friends. One of which is my best friend. Levy and Natsu you haven't been replaced don't worry._

_I'll be back in a year. I've gotten stronger, faster and fitter. I might be able to beat Gray. Who knows?_

_I think about my beloved family every day and I apologize for not saying by to all of you face to face but if I did I probably wouldn't have gone to train. I'm glad I did. I don't want you to worry about me. I send a letter in the next 4 months, when I have a chance to come back into the town I'm at. Don't reply because today is the only day I can enter the town. I leave in a few hours._

_Love,_

_Lucy H._

I smiled at the letter and started to party with the rest of the guild. I was happy I didn't have to worry about Lucy anymore she was fine and she was with her friends. I smiled at the bit about betting Gray and I went up to him.

"Ha! Gray" I said "Lucy can bet you up when she comes back"

"What did you say flame brain?" Gray asked

"You couldn't hear ice princess" I told him

Our heads banged each other and we started a glare off when I saw Erza staring. I quickly lifted my head and walked away to join Elfman, who was happily dancing. The whole guild was happy. Even Happy had stopped flirting with Clara and started flying around happily. Our family was cheering and happy.

_Lisanna's POV_

I tried to love Lucy like a sister but she's on Natsu's mind 24/7. Even my sister won't stop talking about her. I haven't known her for a long time but I know enough to know that she's taken my place. It doesn't look that way but it seems that way. Each growing day I hate her more and more. If I'm not careful and I don't take advantage of this year she's not here Natsu might fall in love with her. I had him first so his mine and not hers. Lucy Heartfilia.

The whole guild was having a party till dark on the receiving of her letter so I went back to my house to start planning a way to get Natsu's heart for my own.

* * *

**At night back in Utsukushī yoru. Lucy's POV**

Sting had just treated me to lunch ages ago and now his treating me to diner. The afternoon has been fun. We went to the amusement park they have here and went on the rides. I apologized to Fro for thinking she was leaving me by myself to fight off those two men. When I replay the scene from when the two men went away I always blush remembering what happened between me and Sting.

We were walking around the town and the shops weren't closed. I was walking close to Sting because I could see men eyeing me up and down. I was scared I can take them I know that now but it was still scary. Sting didn't seem to mind the looks because he just kept walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked him

"To find an inn" Sting said

"Can we stop by a clothes shop?" I asked quietly but he heard

"Why you mind the stares?" He asked

_So he did notice them staring._ I smiled at this then blushed. Maybe Sting was paying attention to me more than I thought he was.

"What's with all the blushing Blondie?" Sting asked

"If you don't want me to blush then stop being so sweet" I told him grabbing his hand and dragging him inside the nearest clothes shop

I dragged him inside and made a bee line to the girls section. I looked at all the shorts, jeans and shirts they had. I made sure not to glace at the mini skirt side. I was done with those clothes for good. I turned to Sting smiling.

"Please Sting" I begged

"I treat you to lunch AND dinner" Sting started "On top of that I'm taking you to an inn but you still want me to treat you more. You're unbelievable"

"Oh come one Sting" I said like a child

"Next time we come here ok" He told me and shock my hand of his and walked out.

I followed right behind him disappointed as I tried to catch up. I guess I was being kind of selfish but I couldn't take those stares anymore. I hated them.

After walking for what seemed like hours we reached an inn. It was perfect and we were lucky they only had one room left plus it paid cheap. We went up with the keys and our food for the clearing.

We opened the door and it was beautiful and perfect. One problem was the bed. They weren't 2 beds there was 1. 1 bed for us to share. I turned to face Sting and he faced me. What were we going to do?

* * *

**Kat: Tala!**

**Annie: Please review. This is the second chapter we've put up today and we hope you liked both of them!**

**Kat: I like to move it move it! Anyway what are they going to do? **

**Annie: Find out in chapter 5**

**Kat: I hope they sleep together then wake up in each other's arms and kiss then they fall in love!**

**Rose: That sounds so romantic but even more romantic would be…**

**Annie: Sorry but knowing you you'll give the story away **

**Rose: True. I'm Rose her, romantic side!**

**Beth: No duh.**

**Liz: You guys are taking forever…**

**Kat: Please review we hope you liked it as much as we liked making it and don't forget to dance like you just don't care!**

**Liz: 3,646 words with out author's Note! We're aiming for 5,000**

**L0V3 OUT**


	5. Chapter 5

**Rose: I wrote half this chapter so you can guess spoiler…**

**Beth: For the lazy ppl who didn't read the end of the last chapter, where we talk then you won't know who this is.**

**Kat: We don't need to explain again.**

**Annie: She tends to say spoilers a lot in her department of feelings**

**Liz: You guys take forever to introduce a chapter.**

**Rose: I know right! This Chapter has…**

**Kat & Annie knock Rose out.**

**Beth: See what we mean?**

**Liz: Moving on to why you're reading this story. Here's Chapter 5!**

_Recap:_

_After walking for what seemed like hours we reached an inn. It was perfect and we were lucky they only had one room left plus it paid cheap. We went up with the keys and our food for the clearing. _

_We opened the door and it was beautiful and perfect. One problem was the bed. They weren't 2 beds there was 1. 1 bed for us to share. I turned to face Sting and he faced me. What were we going to do?_

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

"You can um…" I started saying

"I'll take the couch" Sting said opening the door wider to revel the whole room now.

"Oh" I said out of no where

"What do you mean oh?" Sting asked hearing me

"I should take the couch" I say quickly "You've done so much for me already"

"I don't think so" Sting tells me "Take the bed ok"

I want to object but he just walks into the room and starts making the couch comfy. I sigh in defeat and I make my way over to the bed and I sit on it. It's so soft. I take off my shoes and I head to the bathroom. The inn already has towels and soaps inside so I lock the door and take my overdue bath/shower. I smile as I get in.

"This is the life" I say quietly

_Sting's POV_

I sat on the couch while I waited for Lucy to get out of the shower so I can take mine. I turned to Lector who was smirking and whispering to Frosh. I felt left out.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked

"Nothing Sting-kun" Lector said

"You're smirking and whispering come on Lector tell me" I tell him

"It's just that you and Lucy-san were really close in that ally" Lector said

"And in the forest against that tree" Frosh said smiling

"So?" I asked the both of them

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike her" Lector said rolling his tongue

"Fro thinks so too" Frosh said nodding

I was about to reply when Lucy decide to come out. Her hair was dry and she was in a towel. I looked back at the two exceeds before pretending to zip my lips. Meaning they not speak about what just happened to Lucy. I walked passed her but not before checking her out. She had curves in all the right places she was truly a vision of beauty and hotness. I walked in to the bathroom and locked the door then I started my well-deserved shower.

_Lucy's POV_

I walked out of the shower and I saw Lector, Frosh and Sting stop their conversation. I knew if I asked Sting he wouldn't tell me. So I waited for him to enter the bath room and turn on the water before I walked up to the two exceeds.

"What were you guys talking about?" I asked

"Nothing Lucy" Frosh said

"Oh come on Fro, Lector" I said "Tell me"

"It was nothing" Lector said "But we were just thinking"

"Yeah" I said to Lector begging him to continue

"You liiiiiiiiiiiike him" Lector said rolling his tongue

"Fro thinks so too" Frosh said

"I don't" I said blushing

I got up knowing that I was going to get nothing but teasing from the two exceeds so I started looking around for clothes. All I saw was Stings big T-shirt that he took off when he got inside the room. It was all I had to wear for PJs so I took it and put it on. Sting wouldn't mind. It smelt like him so much. Sting didn't smell half bad. I blushed. _What are you thinking? You can't start think such things about Sting. _I throw my towel on the floor and walk to the couch when Frosh came to me with some water and Lector gave me some cards.

"Let's play cards" Lector said smirking

Sting came out of the bath room now. He was wearing his underwear only. He looked and me with a questioning looking when I realized why. I blushed.

"I had nothing else to wear so you don't mind" I told him

"Not really" Sting said "Lector, Frosh in the bathroom now"

"Ok Sting-kun" Lector said entering with Frosh right behind him

_Sting's POV_

Lucy looked amazing in my T-shirt that now was going to smell like her. I sat down on the couch next to her and we started playing a game of cards. It was fun. Though, it started getting uncomfortable on the couch so we moved to the bed. It was so soft. I sat crossed legged across for Lucy who did the same. Big mistake. I got to see that she was wearing underwear. Thank god. I blushed at it though.

"I'm tiered" Lucy said dropping her cards "It's time to hit the hay"

I nod in agreement. I take all the cards off the bed and put them on the coffee table. Then I get the blanket and I sleep on the uncomfortable couch. _That bitch is lucky I'm a gentleman or else she would be sleeping here and me on that soft bed. _

**In the middle of the night…**

I felt arms tight around my bare chest and the couch was surprisingly soft all of a sudden. I wanted to stay on it for ever now. Who knew a couch could change its pillows overnight. I must be used to it. I would have stayed sleeping if the arms around my chest stopped pulling me closer. They were pretty strong arms. I opened my arms to remove them but each time I tried the grip got tighter. That's when I opened my eyes and I saw that I wasn't on the couch I was in the bed with the shits over me and Lucy hugging me tight with her head on my chest. I tried sitting up to make sure I wasn't dreaming. _Why would I dream of this? Why would I want this to happen? Though I can't pretend that I don't like the feeling but I can't tell her that either._

I sit up and Lucy's still gripping me tight. She looks so cute and peaceful. I don't want to wake her up. This is probably the only time I won't see her snapping at me.

"Sting?" She says

I can't tell if she's awake or sleeping so I just stroke her hair to tell her I'm there. I want her to wake up quickly. She smiles at my gesture. This makes me smile and not smirk. Who knew she could be calm.

"That feels nice" She says digging her head in my chest

I blush at what she just did but I don't stop. This is the only time this is going to happen. This is the last time I'll sleep in a soft bed until 4 months later. I want to enjoy this bed as much as I can before she wakes up and kicks me. I sink back into the bed making sure she doesn't wake up. She's still wearing my T-shirt that now smells like her.

Once I'm back under the shits she moves away from me. I don't know why but I turn away from her. Our backs are now facing each other and I go back to sleep.

**In the morning. Lucy's POV**

I woke up with the sun in my eyes and I felt strong arms around my waist. The bed was so soft I didn't want to leave. It was warmer than before. I reached my arms to feel the other arms. There was muscle and lots of it. They could only be Stings. I tried to get out of his grip but each time I moved it got tighter. I turned to face him which he allowed and I was about to yell when I saw his cute sleeping face. He looked so calm and relaxed. I didn't want to wake him up. I wanted to stay in the moment where he wasn't being full of himself.

"Lucy?" Sting mummers

I want to reply but knowing him with his dragon senses he'll just wake up and the peaceful moment will be gone. I just put one hand on his chest while the other strokes his cheek.

"That's nice" He tells me as he pulls me closer

Both my hands on his chest now and our faces are only inches apart. He's breathing slowly and I can feel the steady beat of his heart. Compared to his calm state right I'm freacking out. My heart is beating fast and I'm blushing like hell. My face was now as red as Erza's hair. I looked at his sleeping face and my body controlled itself. I was moving closer to him and our lips were on inches apart. It felt like I was going to let Sting take my first kiss. It didn't feel wrong but it didn't feel right. _Just kiss the man already stop wasting time. I can't though what if he doesn't want to kiss me back. Why would I kiss Sting anyway? I know it's not a dream it's reality but it feels like a wish. I really want to kiss this jerk. Why do I want to though? Do I like him or something? Was Lector right? Why am I asking so many questions? I'm so confused. Why I'm I confused?_

I got out of my train of thought when Sting let go and moved to the other side of the bed. I missed his warm immediately. I sighed silently so he wouldn't hear and I faced the ceiling. I just missed out on my chance to kiss him. _Stupid Lucy!_ I groaned out loud now and that for sure woke Sting up.

"What's wrong blondie?" Sting asked looking at me

"Nothing" I replied quickly getting out of bed

"Sure it was nothing" Sting said standing up as while "I want my shirt back"

"Oh fine" I told him and I took his shirt off

When I handed it to him he was in shock. His mouth was open and his eyes were big. Then he quickly recovered and eyed me up and down. _I'm so stupid. I forgot who he was. Thank God I was wearing my undergarments. _I looked at myself then at Sting who was nodding his head as if to say 'I like what I see' I had to play it cool but I was so embarrassed. I snapped my fingers in front of his face. He head looked at my face this time.

"Oi! Stop looking at me like that" I told him

"You're the one who showing it to me" Sting said defensively

"It's not something you've never seen before" I told him

"Sorry" Sting said annoyed "I'm a guy stuff like this is just exciting to look at"

"It's not like I'm naked" I told him grabbing his shirt back and putting it on

"You're half naked but still" Sting said slowly "It's exciting"

"Pervert" I told him and I slammed the bathroom door.

"You're the one who showed it to me" Sting yelled from the other side.

I turned to the door and stared banging my head against it. _How could have just done that? Now Sting's seen every inch of my body. I bet he thinks it's ugly now. _ I got into the bath and all I can think about is what Sting saw. I sighed and I went completely under water.

_Sting's POV_

Wow, just wow. Lucy is H-O-T. I mean I knew she was beautiful but who knew she could be both. I'm amazed.

I lay there on the bed looking at the ceiling as I remembered what happened during the night and what just happened. I smiled at every single memory. Lucy was driving me crazy but in a good way. This morning didn't start off as bad as I thought it would be. I'm just glad she didn't wake up when I was holding her. I would be is so much trouble. Though surprisingly she was facing me but more surprising is the fact that I was leaning forward to kiss her but then stopped only inches apart. I couldn't do that to her. It felt wrong and right.

The bathroom door unlocked itself and Lucy came out in a towel holding my shirt. She throws it at me and then sat on the bed looking at the ground. I didn't know what was going on so I waited for her to speak.

_Lucy's POV_

After making up my mind to ask Sting what he thought, I got out of the shower and threw his shirt at him then sat on the bed looking at the floor. This was so embarrassing to ask but curiosity had got the better of me and I wanted to find out.

"Sting?" I asked

"What?" Sting asked

"Did you…um…d-d-did you l-l-l-l-like" I started saying but the words weren't coming out

"Get to the point blondie" Sting said sitting up

"You know" I said taking a deep breath "Did you like what you saw?"

When I said that I turned to face him. He was blushing but I could tell he was slowly think of a way to answer. I was happy I said it because it felt like weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I sat there blushing hard waiting for the answer.

"Where did that come from?" Sting said still shocked

"Well, being a girl I'm very conscience about how I look in people's eyes" I told him

"So?" Sting said "Doesn't mean you can just ask things like that"

"Well I did" I snapped back at him "So answer the stinking question"

"Fuck no" Sting said and he ran into the bathroom

I was mad. So he did think I was ugly. This day just keeps getting worse. I stood up and changed into the clothes I wore yesterday and sat on the couch waiting for Sting to finish his bath. Frosh joined me and so did Lector, they had both just woken up.

Boy he pissed me off.

* * *

**Yea I finished chapter 5. I'm so proud. I hope you liked it and thanks for all your reviews I'm really touched. **

**Rose: Oh là, là! Très romantic.**

**Annie: I agree with you so much!**

**Liz: Calm down**

**Kat: Never ever tell anyone to calm down. You always say freak out.**

**Beth: I agree with Kat**

**Kat & Beth high five**

**Liz: Please Review. 2,278 words without authors note. We're running out of ideas help.**

**Kat: That's right Freak out.**

**Liz punches Kat.**

**Liz: What? She's always pissed me off.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ****ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **

**READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**If you were lazy and didn't read any author notes then I'll repeat:**

**I've read so many Sticy stories and I want to know from you the readers if you wanted me to put the mate mark in this story? You know where Sting being a dragon slayer marks Lucy and junk. Please answer in your review. Remember majority vote wins. You can Also PM me.**

**Ok so it's:**

**Mark No: 3**

**Mark yes: 4**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOU'RE THOUGHT. IF I DON'T GET AN ANSWER I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINURE THE STORY. **

_Recap:_

_I was mad. So he did think I was ugly. This day just keeps getting worse. I stood up and changed into the clothes I wore yesterday and sat on the couch waiting for Sting to finish his bath. Frosh joined me and so did Lector, they had both just woken up. _

_Boy he pissed me off._

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

We were at the clearing now. 4 more months of no civilization with Sting again. _This should be so much fun._ I sigh for the 50th time ever since we left the inn. Sting sees me half naked and when I ask him such a personal question he doesn't give me an answer. _Why is life so cruel?_ What sucks most about it is the fact that I've fallen for him. _Yeah, a Fairy falling for a Saber._ It happened people. It's something to put in the history books. His words really got to me. It's sad really. I sigh again and this time Sting turns around. _Yeah I've been admiring his back and his ass ever since I started walking behind him._

"What's wrong Blondie?" He asked clearly irritated

"Who says anything's wrong?" I ask

"You're sighing" Sting said getting annoyed now

"Well" I start off saying "You've been mean to me"

"How?" He asks clueless

"You didn't answer my question in the inn" I told him

"You can't ask a dude that" Sting protested

"But I did" I told him

We started arguing. He was being unfair. It's not like I wouldn't answer any of his questions truthfully. He was behaving like a child. _Stupid Sting. What makes you so attractive that I like you? _ The argument kept going until Sting shut up half way in his sentence and turned around to face Rouge. I couldn't see him before because Sting was blocking me. Frosh didn't waste a second to get to her master. She ran towards him screaming his name and he lifted her up and hugged her. Sting stood there between us looking at Rouge. I could tell he still wanted to continue our argument but we both knew it would have to wait till later.

I sighed again and give Rouge a big smile and a wave before I walked in front of Sting and made my way into the clearing.

_Sting's POV_

Once Lucy was out of an ear shot I fully turned to my partner that I haven't seen in 4 months. Frosh was clearing missing him for she was hugging him and not wanting to let him go. I just smiled and looked at him, waiting for him to speak.

"So" Rouge said finally "Something happen between you and Lucy-san?"

"No" I told him plainly "Why?"

"I smell her all over you" Rouge said eyeing me "And I smell you all over her"

"Nothing happened between us" I told him "Look who's getting talkative all of a sudden"

"What were you fighting about before?" Rouge asked

"Nothing" I told him not really wanting him to know what Lucy asked me

How could she ask such a thing? It's so awkward for me to answer her question. I could say yes and she'll think I'm a pervert or that I like her, but then I could say no and she'll hate me forever and think I'm so mean. There was no way out of this. I just had to keep avoiding the question for as long as I live. See if we were dating I would answer her without hesitation but I'm not. _Thank God._

I walked towards the clearing and put the food up in a high tree. I turned the campsite and I saw Rouge had brought his own tent to sleep in and everything was neat and tidy. I was happy. That's when I saw Lucy holding a katana already in her training outfit and she was cutting up all her slut like clothing.

Those guys and what I told her must have really gotten to her if she was doing all this. I smiled at this though. I was happy she was finally going to stop looking like a slut.

"Yo, blondie" I said "We don't start proper practice until tomorrow"

"I know" She said "I'm just getting rid of unwanted stuff"

"You could sell the clothes" I said "Get money you know"

"I don't want any girl to go through what I went through" She tells me not removing her eyes from the clothes

"What do you mean?" Rouge asks

"Well-" I was cut off because someone pushed me and they punched me hard.

I fell to the grass and looked up at Lucy who was looking at me angry. I took the hit and shut my mouth. Maybe she's gotten a little too strong. I'm an amazing trainer. I looked up at Rouge who was eyeing the both of us wondering what was going on. I sighed and just got up and went to my tent to change into my training clothes as well.

The rest of the day was fun. I caught up with Rouge. Lucy played with Lector and Frosh. Rouge cooked us dinner we ate and then we went to bed. It was an ok day. Training resumes tomorrow though. I won't be doing anything. I'll be by myself away from Rouge and Lucy who'll be training together. I'll train myself with Lector. It'll be all good. I went to sleep after that thought.

**In the middle of the night.**

I woke up in the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. I felt like something was missing. I got out of my sleeping bag making sure not to wake up Lector and I went outside.

The grass was clod the night was dark but the stars were amazing. I looked up and I smiled. I lay on the ground and smiled looking up at the stars. I closed my eyes.

I opened them again only a few minutes after because I smelt a familiar sent. I turned to my right and I saw Lucy. Lying next to me looking up at the stars and smiling, that cute smile, that could light up anyone's day. She looked at me then she looked back up. I did the same.

There was silence between us and I didn't want it to break. I just wanted to enjoy the cool night's wind air blowing calmly.

"Can't sleep?" Lucy asked

"What do you think?" I asked her getting irritated

"I can't either" She said "I felt like something was missing"

"Funny" I said "Me too"

"So can you answer my question now?" She asked

Again with the question about answering her question. This girl just never knows when to quit does she. Gosh, oh all the most irritating, annoying, stupid, idiotic, hot, cute, be- wait what? Where did the nice words come from? Sure she's hot but I'll never think anything more. She was putting a spell on me just like she did to Natsu. I have to watch out for this girl if I'm not careful. I looked at her and I could tell she's waiting for a answer.

"Why do you care what I think blondie?" I asked

"Because you're the only one who's seen me" She says

"What about Natsu?" I asked curious

"He's never" She replied

When she said that I looked into her eyes for sings she was lying but I found none. I let a relieved breath that I didn't know I was holding. _I was so happy when she told me that. I don't know why but I was._

"You want the truth" I asked her sitting up now

"Yes" She said sitting up as well "Let's make a deal. You answer truthfully and I'll answer any question you want"

"Fine" I said giving up "Yes, I liked what I saw. Your turn; Do you have feelings for Natsu?"

"Pervert" Lucy said standing up "No, I don't have feelings for Natsu"

I stood up too. I was happy to hear her answer and I bid her goodnight before entering my tent. _I could be falling for Lucy. I can't fall for a fairy, it's not like she's falling for me. _I went to bed happy and I fell asleep.

_Lucy's POV_

I was so happy with what Sting said. I got back into my tent and I went to sleep happy. I dreamt about Sting.

***Dream about Sting***

We were back in the inn and we had both woken up. I made my way to the bathroom. I looked at Sting who was still sitting on the bed looking tiered. I sighed and passed by him. I was close to the door when he took my hand. I turned around and he dragged me towards him. He was still sitting on the bed in nothing but his boxers. I was standing in front of him in his shirt. I was standing between his legs. His hands were on mine and we were looking into each other's eyes.

"Sting let me go" I said

"Go where?" He asked

"To the bathroom" I said trying to get out of his grip

"I have something to tell you" Sting said loosening his grip

His hands weren't holding mine anymore. He tapped his thigh with one hand while the other he was leaning on. I took the hint and sat on his lap. His hands immediately went around me and intertwined together locking me in place. I looked at him confused and he looked at me almost lovingly. My heart started beating fast.

"Lucy" Sting said gently

"Yes Sting" I said dying to know what he was going to say

"Wake up" Sting said shaking me roughly now

"Huh!?" I said

***End of dream***

"Huh!?" I said opening my eyes and looking at the blonde dragon slayer.

"Wake up" Sting said again

"I am up" I yelled "Now get out"

"Calm down" Sting said leaving

"Baka" I yelled at him

He ruined my dream. It was about him anyway but still you can't go around waking me up from such a great dream. Sting was about to confess his love for me. At least I think he was but now I'll never know because you can't have the same dream twice. I sigh and I just get up to change into my training clothes.

I get outside the tent and I see Rouge is preparing the weapons that I'll learn how to use soon enough. I turn to Sting who's already ready to run.

"Good morning" I say

"Eat" Sting ordered

He is so rude. Now that we're back to training his huge ego's comes back. I like the other Sting better. Maybe he'll make me stop being in love with him for these next 4 months. I won't see him for 2 so it could happen.

I eat my breakfast and we wait a while for it to settle before we start to run. 25 times to the mountain and back. Rouge isn't joining us. I've gotten used to this so I'm running side by side with Sting. It's really fun. Just like before no stopping what so ever.

**20 laps later**

We're on our 21st lap now and neither of us has broken sweat. I'm not even tiered yet. We keep going at the same speed. It's always the 23rd lap that gets to us. Weird but true. I'm proud of my improvement.

We're done. Finally. I take my water bottle from Frosh who was cheering me on and helping Rouge at the same time. Now that Rouge's back I don't think Frosh wants anything to do with me. It's really sad that I've lost my only friend here. Sting's not my friend and Lector no matter how hard I try he hates me. Sting leaves to clearing with a big bag. I'm about to follow when Rouge stops me.

"What?" I asked confused

"You'll be training with me" Rouge said "Stings on his on for this on"

"Ok" I say

He was looking so hot today too. Just my luck. Stings decide to go off training in weaponry by himself. I turned to Rouge wondering what he was going to teach me. He handed me a katana.

"Face the tree" He said

I did as he ordered and he came in front of me.

"Now I want you to try and cut it in one slice." He said

I nodded and raised the katana and tried to slice the tree but failed. I looked at Rouge for more advice. He just looked back at me

"Blondie" Sting said

I turned to face him. _Where did he come out from? Was he secretly watching me? _He walked towards me and made me face the tree again. He was now behind me, his hands were on both of mine as he positioned them on how to hold a katana, then still holding me he positioned my legs.

"There" Sting whispered but I knew Rouge could hear "Now you can cut through the tree"

I nodded and I was about to swing when Sting's grip made it impossible. He brought my hands back and they were now at a 450 angle with the katana. He started to control my hands.

"Like this" He whispered again and let go

I took my chance and I went to cut the tree and I manage to do it this time. I smiled at what I had accomplished and turned around to face Sting and hugged him. He was taken aback but still hugged me back. _I wasn't dreaming this time. It was really just like that time in the ally. I was so happy. _ I let go of Sting and turned to Rouge who just shrugged his shoulders. Sting said bye and went back to wherever he came form but not before grabbing a katana.

The next exercise was throwing those star things at the right target. Rouge showed me how to hold one and throw one but he didn't do it how Sting did it. He did it himself. He stood there and shot the star thing. It was lunch after that. Sting didn't come back to join us. So I sat there eating Lunch with Rouge.

"So Rouge" I say "Has Sting had any girlfriends?"

"Why do you care?" He asked clearly not want to tell me a thing

"I just want to know" I said

"Ask him yourself" Rouge said

"Lucy told Fro that she's in love with Sting" Frosh said out of no where

"Is that so?" Rouge said

"What if it is?" I said back "Fro you weren't supposed to tell anyone"

"Fro's sorry" Frosh said "Can Lucy forgive Fro?"

"You're lucky you're cute" I told her patting her in the head

"I won't tell a soul" Rouge said "No he hasn't"

I sighed in relief when Rouge said those words. I just hope Sting wasn't in an ear shot to hear what we were talking about. So if we did date I would be his first and he would be my first too. Ahh. This is so exciting. After lunch we went back to training. I had Sting on my mind the whole time.

In the evening he came back with Lector. Tiered and sweating but he still said that we had to run the usual 25. Rouge didn't join us again. I ran with him and smiled. He was hot when he was running. I blushed at the thought. _It's sad that he'll never return my feelings._

* * *

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ****ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **

**READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**If you were lazy and didn't read any author notes then I'll repeat:**

**I've read so many Sticy stories and I want to know from you the readers if you wanted me to put the mate mark in this story? You know where Sting being a dragon slayer marks Lucy and junk. Please answer in your review. Remember majority vote wins. You can Also PM me.**

**Ok so it's:**

**Mark No: 3**

**Mark yes: 4**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOU'RE THOUGHT. IF I DON'T GET AN ANSWER I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINURE THE STORY. **


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! **

**READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**If you were lazy and didn't read any author notes then I'll repeat.**

**I've read so many Sticy stories and I want to know from you the readers if you wanted me to put the mate mark in this story? You know where Sting being a dragon slayer marks Lucy and junk. Please answer in your review. Remember majority vote wins. You can Also PM me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOU'RE THOUGHT. IF I DON'T GET AN ANSWER I WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTINURE THE STORY.**

**Here is Chapter 7…**

_Recap:_

_In the evening he came back with Lector. Tiered and sweating but he still said that we had to run the usual 25. Rouge didn't join us again. I ran with him and smiled. He was hot when he was running. I blushed at the thought. _It's sad that he'll never return my feelings.

* * *

Chapter 7

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

2 months with Rouge has been fun. I feel like his my brother and Frosh is our little sister. I can tell him anything and he won't tell a soul. Sting hasn't been around much in the last month but Rouge said it was because of his practice. I'm so sad that he has to go and so is Frosh.

**"**Ro-chan" I said "Do you really have to go?"

"Sorry" Rouge said "I have to go Lu-chan"

"For doesn't want Rouge-kun to got" Frosh said in my arms crying

"I'll be back soon" Rouge said "I promise"

"Did I miss anything?" Sting asked as he came out form the forest dragging his weaponry bag with him and Lector walking next to him

The moment I saw Sting, I had to fight the urge to hug him. Boy he looked so hot. Even after these few months I'm still in love with that idiot. I turned back to Rouge who was smirking at me. _Oh no! What could he be thinking? That smirk could mean something really bad. _I started to panic but Frosh kept tightening her grip on my shirt.

"Frosh" I said "You'll be fine, you have me, Lector and Sting"

"But Fro wants Rouge-kun" Frosh wined

"So you don't want me?" I asked

"Fro wants Lu-chan too" Frosh wined harder "But Fro wants them both"

"You can go with him" I said looking at Rouge

"No Fro wants to stay with Lu-chan" Frosh cried some more

I turned my attention to Rouge to ask him to help but he was still smirking that annoying smirk that I've come to fear. I quickly looked at what he was looking at. He was looking at Sting who was busy putting the weapons away to even notice.

Once Frosh calmed down she went over to play with Lector and I turned to Rouge with an annoyed look on my face. I was both scared and worried at what he was going to do.

"What are you planning?" I asked

"Oh, nothing" Rouge said

"Tell me Ro-chan" I begged

He leaned closer to my hear obviously not wanting Sting to hear. He whispered to me.

"Why not tell him?" He asked "What harm can that do? Maybe he likes you, after all his already seen you."

I pushed him away and blushed at his comment. Rouge knew about me liking Sting and each time he came to visit or the restock on food, Rouge would always tease me about him when he left. He was like I said my big brother. I grew closer to Rouge over the few short weeks. He wasn't that emotionless and he did feel. He just wasn't very open with just anyone. We even said that we were a family. I was happy, I had another family outside Fairytail.

"Ro-chan" I said annoyed

"Ro-chan?" Sting asked walking towards us "No, seriously what the fuck did I miss?"

"Not much" Rouge said "Lu-chan has improved well on her weaponry skills and she knows how to fight and use them properly. Her preferred weapon is a katana. I've given her yours so she can keep it since you don't use it much"

"Good" Sting said not nodding in approval at all my sprits drop and Rouge noticed too "Blondie we start hand-in-hand combat tomorrow"

I nod and turn to Rouge who waves goodbye quickly before Frosh can realize his gone. I wave into the forest. I was going to miss him. It was back to it just being me, Lector, Fro and Sting. I was excited. Hand-in-hand combat with Sting. That should be fun as long as he doesn't break every bone in my body.

"So you and Rouge are all buddy, buddy now?" He asked angrily

"Yep" I say "How was training with Lector?"

"Don't change the subject" Sting snapped glaring at me "So what he replaced me with you?"

"No" I said quickly sensing the tension "He would never. His like a brother to me and I'm a sister to him"

"Well his like a brother to me too" Sting said back not calming down

"So we can be brother and sister" I suggested

"As long as Rouge is smiling, I'm happy" Sting said calming down "His my only family besides Frosh and Lector after all"

"What about Sabertooth?" I asked

"We're not really a family" Sting said scratching the back of his neck

I could tell with the way they treat each other. Rouge was always telling me stories about his time at Sabertooth. He even thought about quitting the guild but stayed because he didn't want to leave Sting and he didn't know if the guild itself would let him go. I felt sorry for them I which I could help but they can't join Fairytail. Everyone would be mad if they did.

"Sting" I said gently

"Yeah?" He asked

"I'll never doing anything to harm your family" I told him

"I know you won't" He said "You're a fairy, blondie"

"One more thing" I said getting mad

"And what's that?" he asked smirking

"Stop calling me blondie. You're fucking blonde too" I yelled at him

"You have to earn it blondie" He told me smirking. "If by the end of 2 months you can beat me in weaponry and hand-in-hand combat, I'll call you by you name"

He put his hand out for me to shake. I took it. _Oh you have a deal Sting. It's so on. Man your hands are strong! _I smiled at him and he gave me a real smile. I've never gotten a real smile. Rouge did say he warmed up to people who were closer than him. I hope he was right. I want me and Sting to be the best of friends and maybe even more.

I got my katana it wasn't dinner time yet so it was fine. I was going to take this opportunity to practice slicing the tree for more wood. Before my slices weren't even at all so they went diagonal but now I can slice the tree straight. It's great fun. I prefer the Katana to all the other weapons because I feel safer with it. I'm also trained better with my whip. I was thinking that I could upgrade my belt. Keys on the other side and whip AND katana on the other. I use my keys naturally and when fighting with my sprits I'll use the whip. If I can call out more than one sprit I'll use the katana on any other enemy. It's a perfect plan. I can't wait to send I letter back home. I wonder how they'll all doing.

* * *

_Natsu's POV_

I pushed Lisanna away from my lips that she forcefully kissed. What was wrong with her? I'm telling her all this stuff about when she wasn't here and telling her about Lucy so she doesn't feel awkward around her when she comes back in the next um…5 months. I'm not good with numbers.

"What's wrong?" She asks "You don't want to kiss me"

"Of course I do" I say "I kiss you all the time"

"I know" Lisanna says sitting back down on the couch "We've been dating for a month now"

"It's just I was talking and tell you stuff about my best friend" I told her remembering Lucy

"I know" Lisanna said with a hint of angry "I'm just sick and tired of Lucy. Even Mira likes her more than she likes me"

"That's not true" I tell her and pull her into a hug "We all love you equally but I love you a bit more"

"I love you too Natsu" Lisanna said calming down a bit "So you were saying"

"No" I said "Let's talk about something else"

Me and Lisanna have been dating for a month now. I want her and Lucy to be like sisters. I'm afraid that's never going to happen. I also want to meet the friends of Lucy who've been helping her out. I miss her kicks and her yelling at me to get out of her apartment. Happy doesn't hang around me that much anymore and all I have in Lisanna. I hug her close not wanting to let her go and she falls asleep. It's getting pretty dark so I can see why she's sleeping.

* * *

_Sting's POV_

"Look at you" I say to her

If Rouge is smiling and laughing and even whispering to her then she can be trusted. Rouge isn't an easy one to fool. I trust him with my life that what makes us such a great team. I get him and he gets me. He understands me completely. He know the real me. His like my brother and my only family. So she better not hurt us in anyway. _It's funny to think a few months ago I'm sure she could never touch us but looking at her now. _I swallow at the thought of what she might become in the near future. She has such determination it's amazing. I'm glad I started training her. She's improved so much.

"Huh?" She says turning around to face me

"You're good" I tell her "But can you beat me?"

"Grab a katana" She says with confidently

"My pleasure" I say smirking

_Let's have some fun blondie._

The fights being going on for what? About an hour. No matter how hard I try she's not giving up. I'm not trying to hurt her that much but her strength plus her katana skills are amazing. We're pretty even. Rouge been teaching her well. I wonder how much better she's going to get when she's done with combat. She might become stronger than me. _Wait that's impossible. A annoying fairy like her, getting stronger than me. I mean come on. Maybe the same level as me but differently not stronger._

"Getting tired?" Lucy asked

"Nope" I tell her "You're good"

"I was taught by the best" Lucy bragged

_Of course you were. Maybe even did more than just training. _The angry I felt that day when I saw them on the grass was building up again. I never quite understood why it made me so mad but it did. Rouge was on top of her for crying out loud. It made me angry that their faces were so close together. Ahh.

***Flashback***

I had come back to the camp to get more food. I had been practicing since morning and I forgot to have breakfast. I was improving on my slicing skills. I was wearing bandages around the paws of my arm, blue sweatpants and a white tank top. I was hungry and tired but I knew I had to keep on training; I just had to beat Natsu.

I got into the clearing and I was about to step out of the forest when I saw Lucy on the floor and Rouge on top of her. They were laughing and smiling like they did this all the time. I got really mad, safe to say I got jealous.

They stayed there for a while just whispering to each other. Both had katana's on the floor, both smiling. I hated it. I stood there though, watching in anger, watching my best friend on top of a fairy. It made my blood boil but I waited. I wanted to see what they were going to do next.

***Flashback end***

I lunched forward in anger and I made a swift move towards her head. She dodged it with ease and kick me in the gut, I caught her leg and pushed her back she landed on the floor. I didn't give her time to stand up I got on top of her and pinned her to the ground, marking my victory.

"I win blondie" I tell her

"Whatever" She says not even looking at me

I get up to prepare dinner so we can sleep. It's getting pretty late after all.

_Lucy's POV_

I'm about to get up when Stings suddenly on top of me. It makes me blush so I look away. It reminds me of that time when Rouge was on top of me and then he said he could smell Sting was nearby. He would have gotten off me after a few second but being like a brother to me he wanted to make Sting jealous. Though I don't think it worked.

I was really upset though. I thought I could take Sting. Maybe I'll never become stronger than him_. It's just so sad. I'm I really still weak? _I look over at Sting whose cooking. The great Sting Eucliffe was cooking me dinner and all I could do was watch and think that I had a long way to go if I was going to beat him someday. Hand-in-hand combat shall begin tomorrow. I lay on the grass to look at the stars and I fall asleep. I just hope Sting will wake me up when it's time to eat.

* * *

**ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION! ATTENTION!**

**READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! READ BELOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT!**

**New Question: Should I make Lisanna a bitch?**

**Please answer in your reviews.**

**Also I shout out to… Rockifi, for the whole Rouge on top of Lucy idea. Thank you for your review. I'm glad you like the story.**

**Also I made up my minds according to the public's reviews. Marking shall…**

**To find out just keep reading!**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND ANSWER MY NEW QUESTION. PLEASE AND THANK YOU. I LOVE IT WHEN YOU REVIEW.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello I'm so happy with the responses from the last chapter! Thank you for your thoughts and I've made my discussion for both of the questions I asked before kk. I love that you all loved my story and I love that you reveiwed. I'll try to update faster. Thanks guys. ^_^**

**Not to waste your life here is why you opened my story. Chapter 8.**

_Recap:_

_I was really upset though. I thought I could take Sting. Maybe I'll never become stronger than him. It's just so sad. I'm I really still weak? I look over at Sting whose cooking. The great Sting Eucliffe was cooking me dinner and all I could do was watch and think that I had a long way to go if I was going to beat him someday. Hand-in-hand combat shall begin tomorrow. I lay on the grass to look at the stars and I fall asleep. I just hope Sting will wake me up when it's time to eat._

* * *

Chapter 8

* * *

_Lucy's POV_

I woke up the next day feeling quit unhappy. I was starving when I woke up and I was still in my training outfit. _How on earth did this happen? _ I got up and went outside the tent only to find Sting was already up and cooking a meal for three. I looked around but I didn't see Rouge anywhere. I walked up to the food and Sting not knowing what to expect. I mean usual he whoever wakes up first makes breakfast for the two of us because Lector and Frosh don't like what we eat and stick to their fish, juice and occasional fruits.

"What happened yesterday?" I asked as I sat down

"Oh you fell asleep" Sting said handing me a plate

"I'm pretty sure I fell asleep outside" I told him eating my food

That's when it hit me. He probably didn't wake me up and just carried me to my tent and left me there to sleep. That was so sweet of him but now I'm really hungry. You can't and I repeat CAN'T have not dinner after a hard day of training. It's just impossible. Ever since I started training I've started to appreciate food more and I'm always sort of hungry. Maybe it's a sign that I'm stronger or the same level as Natsu. I mean his ALWAYS hungry.

I smile at that thought and when I finished my first plate of food Sting handed me the next one. He's so thoughtful. 2 months alone with him should be really fun. Maybe he'll tell me he loves me like I love him.

I finish my food and I make my way over to my tent to change into new sweatpants and a tank top. Once I'm out me and Sting do our usual 25 and I take my water from Frosh.

"Lu-chan" Frosh said "What are you going to do?"

"Do about what?" I asked taking a sip of the cold nice water

"Sting-kun" Frosh said

I almost chocked. How could she say things out loud like that? Sting could hear every word we were saying, ahh. I bet he thinks that I'm planning something bad or worse he could think that I like him. Which I do but his Sting. I'm in my own thoughts I don't realize that Sting's running towards me. When I finally notice him, I'm already on the floor and his heavy body on top of me.

"What are you doing?" I asked

He doesn't need to answer when I hear an explosion. I look over his shoulder to see smoke coming from far away. His senses were so accurate. Gosh I have a long way to go before I can be as good as him.

He got off me and put out his hand to help me get up. I took it and stood up and we were both looking towards the smoke and one thing was going through my mind. _Sting is fucking hot! _I mentally slapped myself for thing such things at a time like this. I had to stay focused.

I turned to Sting who looked at me. I could tell that he had no clue who made that explosion. I wanted to find out so I took a step forward but Sting put his arm in front of me blocking me. I faced the forest only to see two hooded figures coming out of the forest. I couldn't see them properly because their faces were hidden but I could tell one was male while the other female. They looked at us and we looked at them. What was going to happen in the next few moments? No one had a clue.

_Sting's POV_

I looked at the two people standing in front of me and Lucy. The only thought running through my mind was that I had to no matter what I had to protect Lucy. Something inside of me said that I needed to. I didn't try to fight the feeling. I already knew that I was falling for Lucy it was only a matter of time before I started to really love her. Though I can't tell if it's real love or not. I wouldn't mind either, but it's not like she likes me or anything besides she has Natsu.

The two figures didn't smell good. So I could only presume that they were bad people. No one made a slight move. It was like we were all observing each other. I stood there next to Lucy starting at the two; the wind was blowing calmly and the trees dancing along with it. Who knew that this moment could be so frustrating? It was like the whole forest was waiting and holding its breath to see what we would do. I take a deep breath to speak but the girl speaks first.

"Look brother" She said "Two people, a boy and a girl"

"I wonder what they could be doing?" her brother asked

"It doesn't matter" she said "Master says no one should leave this place"

"So let's have a little fun" her brother replied "Look sister, they have guild marks"

"Oh" she said looking at our guild marks "Now we HAVE to make sure they never leave"

The girl stood there facing her brother and the brother did the same. I had no idea who they were but for what they were talking about I would say they came here to take over the town. They're probably an evil guild since they seem to hate guilds. I ready myself to fight and so does Lucy. She looks a bit shaky I turn to her and I could see the fear in her eyes.

"What's worng?" I ask though not taking my eyes off the people in front of me

"I don't have my keys" Lucy said "Or my katana"

"You can do this" I told her "I know you can. I mean you've been taught by me the great Sting"

She gave me a nod and the fear vanished just like that. I was surprised she could change her mood so fast. Though what I didn't see coming was her running towards her tent. I didn't know what she was doing but I saw the girl sending thorns at Lucy. I was about to yell her name when I saw the boy run up to me hammer in his hand and a big one. I dodge and quickly glance at Lucy who dodges the thorns with ease. I smiled, she was amazing. That's when I saw why she ran. She ran towards the girl katana at her side. I knew she could do it so I turned to my opponent.

"So what's your magic" I asked

"I'm a wood mage" He said "I can control and do anything with something that has wood in it"

"And you are?" I asked wanting to catch his name

"Stan" He said "My sister over there is Rose"

"That explains the thorns" I say

"Shut up already" Stan said and a harmer comes into his hand again and he swings it at me.

* * *

**Pause.**

**So Stan the brother is a wood mage and Rose the sister is a rose mage. Stan has the power to control wood and make it into anything he wants. The reason he has a hammer is because like Erza he can store his weapons he has used before. Rose has the power to produce thorns and make a rose come from the ground. She can also poison you with her special thorns.**

**Resume.**

* * *

I dodge it. This was going to be an easy battle but I could sense the magic coming from him. It was a lot. I kept dodging his attacks not landing anything on him. I was worried about Lector and Frosh when I saw them fly to somewhere safe I decided to get serious.

I started kicking and punching and he was deflecting the easily. It was hard but I kept going. I had a feeling that this wasn't his only magic. I felt like he was holding back on me but I didn't mind. I wasn't using any magic yet. I didn't feel like it. I could win this fight in a heartbeat.

_Lucy's POV_

I was fighting her with everything I had. I heard the conversation between Sting and Stan. Rose was good but I couldn't use any magic power on her. My keys were in my tent and I only manage to grab my katana. I could win this sure. I was trained well. I can dodge her thorns and she hasn't landed a scratch on me yet so it's all good.

"You are one irritating girl" Rose says "would you stop moving and swinging that thing"

"Why would I do that?" I asked her jumping to avoid her rose vines that were shooting from every direction.

I wasn't tiered; no I was just getting started. I wanted to prove to everyone that I wasn't some weak girl they could easily hurt. I wanted people to know that Lucy Heartfilia is a strong girl who has potential to be the greatest Celestial Spirit Mage. _Oh great Stings arrogantness is rubbing off on me. Next thing you know I'll be calling myself The great Lucy Heartfilia. _

I kept jumping avoiding her vines. Then she throw a thorn attack at me, I ducked and swag the katana at her. She jumped back. This was going to be hard. She could use her magic but I couldn't. Ahh. Life is so unfair but neither less I'm going to win this fight one way or another.

She threw the thorn attack at me again but multiple ones. So I just had to keep running, jumping and ducking away from them but one hit me. It was just one but the pain was exasperating. I took the thorn out quickly making sure I didn't scream in pain or else Sting will get worried. At least I think he will. I make my way towards her again. She raises vines from the ground and I cut through them with ease and I keep going. I finally land a kick on her and she falls back. Her hoodie off and I can tell she's a brunette with emerald green eyes. She gets up quickly and I can she she's angry.

"Now you've gone and done it" She said "You're going to pay"

That's when I feel a lot on energy coming from her. Her hair changes colour to black and her eyes turn red. It's scary but I stand my ground not wanting her to see my fair I hide it with a straight face. She puts her hands forwards and a vine grows from the ground and on top of it is a rose but it's not like a nature rose it's made out of crystals. The crystal rose makes its way towards me at an accelerating speed. I don't have time to dodge it so I'm thrown back and I hit a tree trunk.

"See I have two types of magic" Rose said walking towards me "It's called crystal rose magic."

She grabbed me by my next and pinned me against the tree. I was losing the way to breathe and her grip only tightened. I looked over at Sting who was fighting Stan and I saw scratches on him. I could tell he was tired and he hadn't used any magic yet. He wasn't going down without a fight. I turned back to Rose who was smiling as she was slowly making me lose the way to breathe. I smiled at her wish took her by surprise but never the less she kept struggling me.

"You don't have any magic" She said "You're just a weak mage"

She just called me _weak_. Gosh I'm going to kill her. Anger was building up inside of me. _I'm not weak I'm not WEAK. _I tightened the grip at on my katana and I kneed her in the face. When she let go I got my katana and I swag it at her but only creating a few cuts but they were deep. I punched her in the gut and when she bent down to hold her tummy I pushed her down with a kick. She was now on the floor. I could tell she wasn't going to get up anytime soon so I made my way over towards Sting. _No one calls me weak. She just pissed me off. Now I want blood._

_Sting's POV_

I wasn't doing so well I mean this guy was strong. We were equally matched. I don't know how Lucy's doing but I hope she's alright because if his sister is as strong as him then we're both doomed. I didn't give up though. I took a breath in and used white dragons roar. When it cleared I saw that he took no damage what so ever.

"How the fuck aren't you hurt?" I asked

"I have two types of magic" He said "I can make anything I turn into wood look real. It's realistic magic and wood magic"

This guy was going to kill me if I don't bring out my A game. I had to go all out on him. I ran towards him kicking and punching and he easily dodge. I took a few steps back and he made a cage out of wood put me inside but before he had time to make it real I used white dragons punch and the wood broke but fixed it's self-fast. That's when he made it real. I was like a prisoner. I punched the cage over and over with my white dragons punch but nothing. I was helpless. Gosh what was happening to me. That's when I saw Lucy, she was running towards me, I could see the anger in her eyes and I could tell she wanted blood. If looks could kill I would be dead by now. She swag her katana at Stan taking him by surprise. That's when the one on one battle started between the two but it was easily ended when she kicked him and he hit against a tree. Once he was down she came up to me and kept slicing the katana at the cage.

"It's not going to work" I told her "Stand back would you"

She took a step back. I'm surprised she listened to me but that didn't matter. I took a step back and used holy ray. All the light spears just went flying around the cage hitting it over and over until it broke. The holy rays went out and went straight to Stan. He was my original target so they have to finish the job. Stan screams in pain and the rays disappear. I turn to Lucy who's tired.

"Let's take them to the town" I say

"Sure" She says nodding.

**After taking Stan and Rose to town. Still Sting's POV. (A/N: I'm just so lazy but don't worry nothing happened between Lucy and Sting)**

They were part of a dark guild. When we took them to town they gave us jewels for capturing them. I was so happy. Now I was set for a whole month so I don't have to ask Rouge to get the food. Lector and Frosh stayed at the clearing, clearing up the mess. I was so kind of them. They complained about how they thought they were useless in the fight and it was the least they could do to help. It was afternoon now. I made us lunch. Me and Lucy haven't said a word to each other yet.

When I'm doing making lunch I call Lucy who's playing with Frosh. _I feel like a fucking mom right now. _

"Thanks for saving me back there" I told her

"Huh?" She said "No problem"

"Are you ok?" I asked

"I'm fine" Lucy said "Just a little upset"

"Why?" I asked

"Because we didn't get to start training combat" Lucy said "I needed it today, Sting. I was having a hard time I got lucky being able to get my katana"

"True but you were amazing" I told her

She just gave me a nod. What the fuck is wrong with her all of a sudden?

_Lucy's POV_

I can't explain it but I just had a feeling that I didn't do the best I could today. Sure I bet the shit out of Rose but you've got to be fucking kidding me. I can't take this shit anymore of sitting around and waiting. I want to train until we have dinner. I turn to Sting.

"Let's train combat after lunch" I say seriously

"Sure" Sting said eating "Whatever you want blondie"

I punched him. I could see it hurt by the way he was rubbing his right cheek. I so wasn't in the mood to be nice.

"What the fuck!" Sting yelled at me

"You pissed me off" I told him

* * *

**I hoped you liked it. I'm so sorry I took like forever to update. I tried my best. I hope you enjoyed the fighting scenes because I did. Anyway thank you so much for your reviews of my question. I won't tell you what I've decided what I'm going to do but I won't tell you. You'll have to keep reading.**

**Don't read any father if you don't what a spoiler.**

**Next chapter:**

**"****Sting!" I yelled**

**I had just woken up. Sting wasn't there with me anymore. It was like this whole training never happened. When I was in the dream my heart hurt.**

**"****Lucy!" I yelled**

**I had just woken up. Lucy wasn't there with me. It was like there was a hole in my heart. Like we had forgotten each other.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! You liked it! I'm so happy.**

**To answer a question from CrazyLove136, yes I made up Stan and Rose's power. I hoped you liked them. I'll try and update fast and I'm so sorry that I took a long time to update but I'll try harder. You motivated me to work hard and so not to waste your time here's chapter 9.**

_Recap:_

_"Let's train combat after lunch" I say seriously _

_"Sure" Sting said eating "Whatever you want blondie"_

_I punched him. I could see it hurt by the way he was rubbing his right cheek. I so wasn't in the mood to be nice._

_"What the fuck!" Sting yelled at me_

_"You pissed me off" I told him_

* * *

Chapter 9

* * *

_Sting's POV_

"Ouch Blondie" I say to her rubbing my gut

"What did you say?" Lucy says glaring at me.

Man, she's gotten really scary but she's also gotten super strong. I look at Lector and Frosh who are shaking in fear. Lector has started to respect her more now that he knows I have a crush on her. I realized my love for during the night. I stood there in pain as a remembered the night.

***Flashback***

I was in my tent sleeping and dreaming about Lucy. Though it was different from the one I had the night before. This time it was just me, in my room, thinking about Lucy.

I was depressed and lonely. Like my life had no meaning anymore. I felt like there was no point in living. I just wanted to end my misery. Yes, I was miserable. The look on my face was like the whole world and everyone I loved had disappeared leaving me by myself. I was sitting on the bed elbows on my knees with something in my hand. My head was looking down at it so I couldn't see my eyes. Then that image vanished.

I saw me and Lucy training together like we did for the past few months and I smiled we were having so much fun but then she started to walk away. I called her name but she didn't turn back or answer me. I ran up to her and tried to grab her but she disappeared. It was like she was never there like we had never spent all those months together.

The picture from before came back and I was starting to cry staring at a picture of Lucy. I kept saying her name over and over but she wasn't there. She wasn't there anymore.

The next thing I knew I was awake screaming her name.

"Lucy!" I yelled in my tent.

I looked around. All I saw was the night sky and poor sleeping Lector waking up. I had just had a nightmare.

"What's wrong?" Lector asked with his eyes closed

"Nothing" I said "I just had a bad dream"

"Sting-kun?" Lector asked rubbing his eyes "Why did you yell out Lucy?"

"Because I love her" I told him

I didn't care that I had just said those words. I knew from that dream that Lucy means something to me and I knew that I couldn't let her go now. I would treasure our time together before we have to go our separate ways.

No matter how much I know that we'll never be together there is still hope. I knew I was falling for her and now I know that I love her. Maybe I love her enough to mark her. I'm not sure, but what I'm sure of is the fact that Lucy and I only have 4 months left together. The past few months have gone by so fast. I don't think I can let her go not just yet.

"You love that fairy!" Lector said in surprise "Sting-kun!"

"What?" I asked "Is it so bad for me to love her?"

"No" Lector said surprising me "She's strong and nice plus she's super pretty"

"Don't forget sexy" I told him and we both smiled

I'm glad Lector finally likes her. I lay down again and close my eyes this time dreaming happy thoughts about Lucy.

***End of flashback***

"Sting" Lucy says again but softer thing time

"Yeah" I say looking back at her "Lets hit town Lucy"

She nods and goes off to change into her other training outfit. She was able to bet me in combat and weaponry. Maybe she's gotten a bit too good but I don't care. I love her this way the old Lucy was just pathetic but I can never tell her that.

I won't see Rouge in the next 4 months but I know his coming at the end, to help me pack up and take the things back to our place. I wonder how Saber's doing. Unlike Lucy I don't miss them that much. We're not really a family like Fairytail.

I wear a white shirt with black pants and I'm ready to go. I've already taken my bath in the river and so has Lucy all that's left is walking through the forest.

_Lucy's POV_

I change into my other none sweaty training outfit. 4 months ago was the last time I wore those reviling clothes.

I can't believe that I've just beaten Sting though I could tell he was holding back on me but I didn't care I still beat him and that is an achievement. I'm so proud of myself.

It's the end of the 4 months. We're going to town today so I can send a letter to my family. I miss them so much. I would kill to have them right here with me. I want to go back to my apartment and have Gray, Natsu and Erza invading my privacy. Then again I don't want to leave Sting. I know I love him I've already confessed that to myself but after these 4 months, I don't know. We're closer like friends now but in the middle of the night I woke up screaming his name. The dream had given me shivers.

***Flashback***

I slept there in my tent dreaming about Sting, like I do every night. It was a great dream. Until all of a sudden it changed.

I was in my apartment in a corner sulking and being depressed. I was sitting down with my knees close to my chest and my head burred in my knees. I couldn't see the look in my eyes but I could tell I was crying. I kept saying his name over and over but then something surprised me when I said;

"Why didn't we keep together? We could have made a great team. You could have joined fairytail. I let you go away when I knew how much I loved you, though I still do. Without you I'm nothing and I miss you. Sting! I'll always love you. We should have never left each other. If only you loved me"

My heart felt like it was breaking. I felt so a lone like there was no one left in this world. I felt like no matter what things were never going to be the same. That's when I woke up not wanting to see more not wanting my heart to be in that much pain not wanting my whole world to stop. Not wanting it to come true.

"Sting!" I yelled to no one in particular when I woke up from the bad dream

"Lu-chan what's wrong?" Frosh asked hugging me trying to comfort me

"I just had a bad dream" I told her

"About Sting?" She asked looking at me

"Yeah" I said "Let's go back to sleep"

I put my head back down and I closed my eyes. _These last 4 months with Sting are going to count. I can't just let him go without getting a long passionate hug. Even though he might not like me at least I should get a kiss on the cheek right._

***End of Flashback***

I got out of the tent and I found Sting ready. This time he had a bag in his hand. _I guess he came prepared this time. This reminds me I should probably get my PJ's. _Before I can go back inside the tent, Sting grabs my hand, gently.

"Come on Lucy" He says dragging me away from my tent "We have to go now"

"Why did you decide to go in the afternoon?" I snap at him

"Because that way we can eat and shop then find an inn" He says

"Before we eat I'm sending this to my naka" I tell him not letting go of his hand

"Sure, sure Lucy" Sting says "Whatever you say"

I smiled at this. Sting was respecting me for once and this time it was my chance to choose were we were going. I brought my keys, whip and my katana. I was going to get a belt to fit them all but I need them there so I could tell how the belt would look like. Sting wasn't dragging me through the forest he was more walking with in the forest. Hand in hand. I was blushing at the fact that he didn't let go but I like the contact. So I'm enjoying the moment.

* * *

When we're out of the forest I'm about to let go of his hand and go to the post office when he stops me, not letting go of my hand.

"Come on Sting" I say "Let go"

"I know you can take care of yourself but" Sting starts off "Maybe I should just go with you"

"Look at what I'm wearing" I tell him "I have no looks for any guy to want to hurt me"

"No matter what you wear" Sting says looking me straight in the eye which made my heart race "You'll always look hot and cute"

I blushed at this and just put my hand properly back in his hand. We walked to the post office. _Sting thinks I'm cute and hot! _I'm so happy.

This is like the best day in my whole life.

I post the letter and we go to the marketplace to get food for our next 4 months.

* * *

**At Mongolia.**

_Natsu's POV_

I sat there with the team and talked about how we should let Lisanna on the team as well. I've already marked her and stuff so the pain of not being with her will be extreme.

Gray wasn't letting it happen though. He thought I was trying to replace Lucy. How does he know? That Ice princess doesn't know anything about me. I would never replace Lucy though I'm looking forward to fighting her when she comes back.

"Look" I say "I'm not replacing Lucy, I would never do that. I just can't bare being without Lisanna because of the marking"

"Then explain Happy not being with you like he always is?" Gray tells me

"Really dude!" I snap at him "Happy isn't with me all the time because of Clara"

Gray was speechless. It was true Happy has had a huge crush on Clara since the Oración Seis incident and since then he's been trying to woo her, trying to get her to feel something for him, more than friendship. He's been trying harder ever since he saw her smiling at him. I wish my best friend all the luck in the world she's a tough one.

Anyway back to what I was fighting/talking about with Gray. He was being so difficult. Gosh he should just get a girlfriend himself and see how it feels. Lisanna puts her hand on my shoulder and I calm down. Then she makes me sit. She always has this effect on me. I'm so glad she's not dead or I wouldn't have my mate for life me being a dragon slayer and all.

"Look Gray" She says in a clam voice "I'm never going to replace my naka"

"I know" Gray says

"So if you won't mind me join the team and when Lucy comes back she'll still be in the same team" Lisanna tells him "Besides I want to spend time with my boyfriend's best friend once she's back"

I blushed at the thought. Lisanna was so sweet. I would think she's a bit jealous of Lucy being so close to me but she takes it from a certain view, that she's not even the least bit worried. She's always thinking of me.

_Lisanna's POV_

Lucy this and Lucy that. Gosh if Gray wasn't more obvious I would think he likes her and misses her so much. I kinda miss her too, though I don't know her that well. Yet I feel like I do. Natsu talks so fondly about her. I really want to meet her. She's touched so many hearts. Maybe we can be besties! Mira says she's like a sister to her and Erza. Maybe at the beginning I was a bit jealous but now I'm ok with it. I mean I was believed dead besides I can't hate my naka that's just weird. I smiled and he just said that I could join. Yes! Now I can become closer to Lucy and I hope she likes me to, though I'll have to wait for her to come back.

_Gray's POV_

Since Lucy left my feelings for her have been known. I miss her so much I can't stand that she's not here. I can't believe Natsu got a girl before me, though I want that one girl that can make my ice melt. Sadly she's not here. Mira calls me to the bar and gives me a note.

"It's from Lucy" Mira says "Read it out to the whole guild"

"Ok" I say smiling as well it's that time of month again "Everyone shut it we've got a letter from Lucy"

With that everyone zips their mouths and I start to read. It said:

_Dear Family,_

_You have no idea how much I miss you. Gosh I'm surprised I haven't gone crazy without a noisy bunch of people. I've gotten stronger and better. I won't be back for another 4 months. Sad, though I want to come back my training still isn't done. I promise I'll come back to my family. I miss you all so much._

_Lucy H._

That's all it took for me to be happy and to be able to sleep at night. I smiled a toothy smile knowing she was okay. Then we all had a party had a party for the letter she sent us. _Lucy, please come back to me soon, come back to all of us._

* * *

**Back in Utsukushī yoru.**

_Sting's POV_

Lucy sent her letter. We went to the marketplace and now we're shopping for new clothes for her.

I'm using the money we got from turning in Stan and Rose. I'll do anything to keep that smile on her face.

I'm sitting waiting outside the changing rooms when she comes out. She looks stunning. No matter what she wears she's always hot.

She's wearing black shorts, a purple tank top, a white jacket and black knee high combat boots. Her hair was out and now it went past her shoulders to the middle of her back. She has a brown belt with her keys on the left and her whip and katana on the right.

"What ya think?" She asks

"You look stunning" I tell her "Sexy, hot, cute and stunning"

"Stop saying such words just like that" Lucy says blushing

"But the words are true" I say

She just walks back in and I can tell she was putting her hair in a ponytail. She barely leaves it out these days but it doesn't matter. The more it's up the more I get to see her beautiful face. If only she knew how I felt about her.

"Um…Sting" Lucy say quietly but I can still hear her "I need your help"

"With?" I ask

"I just need your help" She screams "Get in here"

I walk in without objection. Not knowing that she wasn't fully dressed so I only saw the top half of her naked. _Gosh! What is she trying to do to me?_

"What?" I ask looking at her

"Get over it" Lucy snaps "You've seen it twice ok"

"Ok" I say

"Help me get the tops string off my bra hock" Lucy begs "I can't really reach it"

I blushed at the thought of her making me do this but I don't mind.

One I was done helping her she pushed me out after saying thank you. She changed fast and we bought her 10 new different outfits. _Boy! Girls can shop_.

I decide to do something special for her, so I sent Frosh and Lector to a nice hill I saw that could overlook the city. I was going to take her there after we checked into an inn.

We walked out of the shop and made our way to the inn we were in last time. There was more room this time but since I wasn't the one choosing what is to be done today Lucy chose. She took my hand, an action that has become normal to us, and she dragged me to our room. It was the same as last time, one bed and one couch.

"Really Luce" I say

"What?" She asks all innocent

"I can't sleep on the couch it's so hard" I complain

"So sleep on the bed" She tells me like it's so obvious

"What about you?" I ask with concern

"Silly" She says putting her bags down and closing the door "Same bed but you have your side and I have my side"

"Ok" I say making myself at home.

It was getting pretty late by now since she took forever to choose what she wanted to wear and buy. If I was going to take her to the place I was going to have to take her now. I sighed and turned to face her only to find her looking at me. I stare into her chocolate coloured eyes that trance me every time and the world seems to stop. It's just me and her in the world with no one to bring us down. We didn't break the gaze, ne we stayed that way for a while until I found my voice again.

"You should bath" I tell her "Don't change into PJ's ok"

She raises an eyebrow at me, asking me to give her a reason. I just look away and walk to the couch as a sort out the stuff.

She enters the bathroom without any objections. I'm glad I don't have to explain it to her but she'll understand soon enough.

**1 hour later**

_Lucy's POV_

I get out of the bathroom and I make my way over to the bags full of the clothes I just bought. Sting's such a sweetheart letting me by all of this. I wore the navy blue pre-ripped jeans with a sky blue tank top that fades out towards the bottom. I also have a dark blue jean jacket, my shoes are simple walking sneakers, and they're blue with white stars on them.

By the time I'm done dressing Stings already out of the bathroom. _Gosh! Guys bath fast. _Sting wore what he wore before. Then he took my hand into his, intertwining them. We've been doing this with each other quite often and I think the feelings become normal. I barely blush at it anymore. Sting takes me out of the room and out on the inn. Then we start walking towards a hill. I don't know where the heck we're going but I don't stop. I trust Sting won't leave me all alone and I trust he won't kill me. I left my keys, whip and katana at the inn because Sting made me not bring them.

"Sting" I say "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere special" is Stings reply "Just follow Lucy. You trust me right"

"Trust you more than you could imagine" I tell him as we keep walking

**15 minutes later.**

I'm looking at a beautiful lied out picnic staring at me and Stings smiling. It was a real smile that I seemed to see often on his face. I look at him and he looks at me still smiling so I return his smile with my own.

"You did all this" I say

"No" Sting says so truthfully "Lector and Frosh helped"

I sit down and he sits next to me. This is our diner so I dig in just like Sting. We sit and talk and watch the sunset. I wanted this to be a date so bad but I knew it wasn't

_No one's POV_

Sting and Lucy sat together watching the sunset, both were think different things but they still were clueless to one another's love.

_I wish she knew this is our fast date. _Sting thought glancing at Lucy form the corner of his eye.

_I wish this was our fast date. _Lucy thought also glancing at Sting from the corner of her eye.

They both washed the sunset in wonder about their future together. They both wished the same thing the end.

_I want Lucy to return my feeling. _Sting says to himself

_I want Sting to return my feelings. _Lucy also says to herself

They both want the same them except they do have what they ant but no ones saying it out loud. The glance at each other again and this time they catch each other looking and quikly look away. It was getting really awkward for the both of them.

Sting lay down and so did Lucy. The watched as the stars started to appear in the soon to be night sky. There were moments like this in the clearing that they had together. Moments like this that neither one of them has forgotten because they never want to forget the moments when they felt so close yet so far.

"Lucy" Sting says "Why do you always right letters to your mum? Though you never post them"

Lucy turned to Sting and Sting to Lucy. She was surprised that he asked her such a thing. _How does he know that I do that? I haven't told anyone that I do that. Did he sneak into my tent and read the letter I wrote. Such a snoopy boy you are Sting. _Lucy thought but never the less she told him.

"I like writing to her because it makes me feel closer to her. The reason I never send them is because she's dead and will probably never get them. She died when I was little and now I have no family left, all I have is fairytail. My dad passed away during the 7 years I was locked on Tenrou Island." Lucy told him without much emotion something that she had picked up form Rouge.

Sting was stunned. He didn't know about this and thought it was a light subject. She so easily told him without any hesitation what so ever. Now he knew why fairytail meant so much to her and why she'll do anything to protect her naka. Even go training with a him for a whole year just to get stronger. _I might have checked her room once and found the letter but I didn't know it had so much sorrow and meaning behind it. Now I feel bad but I couldn't help but be curious. I'm so stupid. _Sting thought to himself.

"So Sting" Lucy says "Why did you kill your dragon?"

The question didn't hit Sting by surprise. He knew that she knew that he killed his dragon. Not that he wanted to but he really didn't have a choice. He was practically forced to kill his father.

"I didn't want to but, he made me. Weisslogia told me to kill him; he said it was the only way for me to become a true dragon slayer. After I did that, I wanted to be just like the salamander but then he disappeared, defeated by a dragon of all things. I trained for months so I could one day beat him then I went to Sabertooth. Master put a lacrima inside me once I told him I had killed my father. Though I didn't want to I had to." Sting said without turning away from Lucy.

He wanted to see her expression when he told her his story. She was calm and didn't say anything instead looked at him with loving eyes and got closer to him. Their faces only a few inches apart until…

* * *

**End Sorry I took forever to update. I feel evil leaving you at a cliff-hanger. I apologize but I went on and on then there would be no end. I hoped you liked it as much as I liked making it. Thanks for your reviews they mean so much to me. I spent so much time editing this because I wanted it to be the chapter that people will remember and it made thing more interesting. How many of you read the Spoiler in the last Chapter? I know I few of you did.**

**Liz: Thanks for reading and we'll try to UPDATE.**

**Rose: We hope you enjoyed this very romantic chapter.**

**Liz: If you have questions then PM us or write it in the review and we'll answer it in the beginning author notes.**

**Rose: Please review! **

**3,990 words WITHOUT authors note! I can so reach 4,000.**

**L0V3 OUT! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey ok let's get started. Sorry for that cliff-hanger I apologize. I wanted to get this up fast so here it is. Without farther ado here's Chapter 10!**

_Recap:_

_He wanted to see her expression when he told her his story. She was calm and didn't say anything instead looked at him with loving eyes and got closer to him. Their faces only a few inches apart until…_

* * *

Chapter 10

* * *

_No one's POV_

Until they both froze. Both staring into each other's eyes, both wanting to do the same thing but both thinking; _will she/he hate me if I kissed him? _They had both just shared stories, no they had both shared stories that effected there life, that made them who they are now. They were both vulnerable to each other. Yet neither of them knew what to do. They were just looking at each other not moving though occasional blinking. Then Sting moved away not wanting to take her first kiss.

_Does he not want to kiss me? _Lucy thought

_I want to kiss her but I don't want her to be mad. _Sting thought to himself sighing

They both wanted that kiss but there was one problem, their feelings towards each other were unknown to the other. If they had confessed they would be together and then they could have shared their first kiss under the stars. It would have all been perfect but they didn't. They were too afraid to get rejected and they were also thinking about their guilds.

"We should probably get back to the inn" Lucy said getting up very disappointed

"Yeah we should" Sting said "Thanks for listening"

"What are friends for?" Lucy said

Both their hearts flinched at the sound of that. Both of them wanted to be more than friends but they both couldn't fess up. _I want to be more than friends. _They both thought. _Maybe I should tell her/him how I feel. _They were both thinking the same thing but neither of them confessed. _I'll tell him/her at the end of the 4 months. _They both agreed to themselves not knowing the truth but the question is. Will they ever have a chance to confess after the 4 months?

They made their way back to the inn none of them talking both very embarrassed and depressed that they didn't get to kiss. When they walked in Lector and Frosh were already sleeping on the couch. Lucy walked over to them and covered them with a blank.

Sting got changed in his usual PJ, which was just a pair of shorts that reached his knees leaving his chest bare. Lucy looked around in the bag he brought and found nothing of her PJ's. She remembered that Sting didn't give her enough time to pack them. She turned to Sting.

"Hey" Lucy said "Lead me one of your tops"

"Why?" Sting asked

"Because" Lucy said "I forgot to bring my PJ's"

"Put one the one I was wearing" Sting said throwing it at her

Lucy grabs the t-shirt and enters the bathroom to put it on. Sting grabs the pack of cards and makes his way to the bed that he'll be sharing with Lucy tonight. He sighs. All Sting wants is to tell Lucy but he's afraid of her rejection and his reputation, though he was willing to give up his reputation for her. Lucy brought the best out of Sting, she made him a better man and he saw things differently. He wanted to join her and her family in fairytail but he knew that they would never accept him. He didn't know how wrong he was. One question was going through Stings mind: _Will Sabertooth let me go?_

Lucy who was in the bathroom was thinking along the lines of Sting. She wanted to go with him to Sabertooth. She was as strong as Sting and she was sure they would accept her if she was as strong as him. She wouldn't be a lone she already knew Rouge and Sting. She would do that if it meant being with Sting but she still wanted to stay with her family. Lucy had one question going through her mind: _Would Sabertooth really accept me? _Though the real question would be. Will they ever reach the stage of talking about this between them?

Lucy gets out of the bath wearing Stings T-shirt and Sting invites her to play a card game like they did last time. Lucy sat on the bed not really feeling tired.

**1 hour later**

They were still playing after an hour.

"Hey Lucy" Sting said

"Yeah" Lucy said

"Are you tired?" Sting asked

"Not really" Lucy said

"It's almost midnight" Sting said

"Is the great and powerful Sting getting tiered?" Lucy asked mocking him

"I have to say I am" Sting said not in the mode to give her a comeback

Lucy stood up and went over to him. She was behind him and he didn't know what she was going to do. She started to tickle him this was the only way to wake him up so they could play more. She wasn't in the mode to sleep. Sting started to laugh but quietly so not to be yelled at for making noise for the other customers and not to wake up Lector and Frosh. Sting was getting really irritated but he didn't mind after all it was Lucy, though he had to get revenge. He turned to face her and started tickling her as well. They then had a tickling battle. Sting was winning.

"Had enough?" Sting asked

"I'm not giving up" Lucy said trying to fight back

When she said that she moved forward, tripping on her legs because of her laughter and she fell on top of Sting.

Their faces were close together for the second time this day. Neither moved or said a word. They just looked into each other's eyes then at each other's lips. They just wanted to break the space between them. Sting got closer. _Now or never. _They both thought. Lucy got closer and closer until….thunder shocked them and Lucy jumped surprised and had her head on Stings chest now.

After that they went to sleep knowing they had to train again tomorrow. Their day was full of regrets but they didn't know that that could affect them in the future.

**The next day**

Lucy and Sting were so close to the clearing and they both changed fast into the training clothes. Everything was back to normal. For these last 4 months, it was magic training. Lucy was able to call out a spirit and they would help her work on her magic while Sting would help her with control and meditation.

Everything was normal again like that night had never happened. It was truly a sad sight was what Lector and Frosh thing. No matter how anyone tried these two would just never be able to confess their love. There was no hope for them or so they thought.

* * *

**Done. I know most of you are mad or upset that they didn't kiss but they can't just yet. I hope u liked it. It was all in my point of view. I hope u liked it this way. If u don't, then don't worry I'm going back to their POV soon. See ya in the next chapter.**

**1,103 WITHOUT authors notes. Such a short chapter. I'll try to make it longer but it might be a while before I update I need to come up with more ideas.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok The last chapter wasn't my best work or my longest work. I'm so disappointed in it so this chapter (I'm hoping) is going to be amazing, though that depends on u guys. Just so you're not confused, Lucy has 1 more months of training now. Um…she'll be having a few flashbacks so that you still understand the story. I hop u like it. Maybe they'll confess who knows? Thx for reviews!**

_Recap:_

_Everything was normal again like that night had never happened. It was truly a sad sight was what Lector and Frosh thing. No matter how anyone tried these two would just never be able to confess their love. There was no hope for them or so they thought._

* * *

Chapter 11

* * *

_No one's POV_

Lucy sat there with Sting meditating. They were trying to focus their magic power into one big ball in their hands. At the beginning of this exercise, Lucy's ball was a bit small and she could barely hold it for long but now, it was bigger and she could hold it for 15 minutes maybe more but it wasn't safe to try that. Sting's ball was big already but through the exercise it got bigger too. He was just getting Stronger. The exercise was supposed to be off control and focusing your power. It was supposed to help you achieve those things and it did help Lucy.

They were meditating for a bit more when Lucy reached her limit and stop. She waited for Sting to reach his as she silently washed him. His ball of magic was huge and white. She had improved a lot. She learnt new spells and she could call out 4 sprits at once without draining that much magic energy.

Lucy still sitting there waiting for Sting and got bored. She started to think back at the beginning of this month when he was teaching her control. The first 2 months were all about learning new spells and new ways to use her magic and then these remaining 2 months were for learning how to use it properly as Sting had told her. Now there was only one month left and the only thing on her mind was _I still haven't gotten anywhere with Sting!_

No matter how bad she wanted to forget that day but she couldn't and neither could Sting. They both wished something could happen. Though nothing ever did they do regret letting nothing happen. If only they had kissed each other.

_Lucy's POV_

Sitting on the grass and waiting for Sting to finish while thinking about the day after we came back 3 months ago. _It was so weird!_

***Flashback***

I woke up and got dressed then started making breakfast. Once done I called Sting who was already up and dressed. We ate up and went for the usual jog. It was all simple. Frosh gave me my water and Lector surprising said I was doing great but of course I wasn't as first as Sting.

Everything was back to normal it was like that day never happened. I think Sting was trying his best to forget that day or he just didn't want to remember. I was having a hard time forgetting because I didn't want to.

"So" Sting said "I've got no clue how to help with your powers so why not call your spirits"

"Ok" I said and made my way to my tent

I got out my keys. It's been a long time since I called my spirits. Heck it's been 8 months. I've changes a bit. My hair's grown longer though I like it long so I'm going to keep it that way. It's always in a ponytail. What if they don't recognize me? That's a chance I'm not willing to take. I get out of my tent and I could see Sting was waiting.

"Well" Sting said "Lucy hurry up"

"What are you going to do?" I asked him

"I'm going to train with my powers by myself and I'll be back in 2 months" Sting said "Don't forget to jog every day."

"Why are you leaving me again?" I asked it was just like the last time with Rouge

"Fine I'll practice by the lake and come back in the afternoon and the evening" Sting said

"I'm fine with that" I said

I would kill him if he wasn't here with me. I mean I don't want my dream to come true. It's just so depressing. I got two keys.

"Gate of the lion key and gate of the goat key I summon thee, Loke and Capricorn" I said while I moved my hands

They came out. Capricorn bowed and Loke said some cheesy pick up line. These were my spirits. So it turned out I had nothing to be afraid of. They did remember who I was.

"I summoned you so you could help me" I said to them

Loke stepped away from me and Capricorn looked up. They were both silent. What was going through their minds? I don't know. I was getting nervous because they weren't speaking.

"Who are you?" Loke asked "What did you do to Lucy?"

"I am Lucy" I told him

"No you're not" Loke said getting serious now "Lucy doesn't have such long hair or that much muscle plus she never wears those types of clothes"

I knew this would happen. I haven't changed that much for crying out loud. I explain everything to them. Even about Sting and the whole freacking thing. The finally understand and agree to help me. I was going to freak out if they didn't. They were going to teach me spells.

"Ok" Loke said "We'll start with a simple spell"

"Like?" I asked

"Here's a book" Capricorn said handing it to me "Read through it and tell us a spell you would like to learn tomorrow"

With that they took their leave. I had to read a book before I could start training on my power. Sting kept his promise and came in the afternoon and evening.

***End of flashback***

"Lucy" Sting said

"What?" I asked

"We're done for that today" He said "Next let's…why don't you chose"

"Ok" I said "The second origin"

"Do we have too" He asked "I remember how much it hurt you last time"

"Silly" I told him "You're doing it with me two"

"Fine" Sting said not objecting

The second origin was I spell I learnt in the book. I wanted to try it.

* * *

**Pause**

**So you all know how they already got the second origin. Well in this story they didn't. Well at least not yet. I have to clear that up for people. Sorry**

**Resume**

* * *

Sting hadn't done it with me yet but I could sense his origin dying to come out. Mine was half way done. Since I was using the spell on myself I would get tiered a lot and I would have to stop.

I got into my tent and so did Sting. This is his first time in my tent so I was a bit worried. I started chanting the spell while holding Stings arms so he would get the spell too.

_Sting's POV_

Lucy was chanting the spell I've heard for so long. This was my first time doing it with her and the screams I could hear from her were just so painful. I'm not scared it's just that I don't like to hear her scream like that. I remember the first time she did the spell only lasted for 5 minutes.

***Flashback***

I was walking back to camp because I had forgotten my water bottle. I would drink form the river but that got a bit annoying plus it was the perfect way to fill it up. I made my way to the clearing and I could hear screaming. I walked up to Loke.

"What's going on?" I asked worried

"She's unlocking the second origin" Loke said

When I asked what it was he told me everything. Lucy is so stupid sometimes. She lasted 5 minutes and came out of the tent. I was hiding behind a tree. I wanted to see what would happen next. She rested for 30 minutes and then she opened a book and pointed to something in it. Capricorn nodded and Loke stood up. What were they up too?

"Ok the key to this spell" Capricorn started "Is to be able to rise. So you can easily dodge an attack"

"Stars of the heavens that fly across the sky on a clear beautiful night give me your power, Shooting Star!" Lucy said the spell and she started to glow a bright yellow light surrounded her.

She was fast now. She really did come and go like the shooting stars in the night. She fought off Loke using the power and she beat him. He had to go back to the spirit world to rest up after that. So I went back to practicing knowing Lucy was fine.

**In the evening**

I made my way back to have super like I had promised Lucy. When I neared the clearing I stopped again to watch her using one of her spells.

"You use star magic being a celestial mage" Loke said "The book shows you all the spells"

"Very few get to learn these spells" Capricorn told her

"I want to learn the star spell" Lucy said pointing to it in the book

"Very well" Capricorn said

"Chose a target" Loke said "Then chant the spell"

Lucy turned to face one of the trees. She closed her eyes and focused on her target. She started chanting. Thanks to my dragon hearing I could hear what she was saying.

"In the sky, day and night, there is always a star to shine. The stars that show the light. Lead me your powers stars and let me shine on my enemy so that they may live in the light. Judgement of the Stars!" Lucy said

When she opened her eyes they weren't the sweet chocolate brown eyes I love, they were gold and shining. She put her hands forwards aiming for the tree and the power shoot out of her. Leaving nothing but a black spot to where the tree used to be.

I swallowed hard. If her powers were this strong as she was I pity the fool who pisses her off. To think that here I was thinking her magic was weak.

***End of flashback***

We were done with the spell and the pain and the torture. This time she was able to unlock the second origin completely and so was I. She pouted when she felt the energy coming from me. _She's so cute when she pouts!_

"What's wrong?" I ask

"I've tried forever to unlock the damn thing" Lucy said "then you try for the FIRST try and you unlock it with ease"

"I'm a dragon slayer" I told her smiling

"Do you really want to piss me off?" Lucy asked

She looked mad but that's not what scared me it was what she was now holding in her hand. A gold star shaped flame. I've been through the pain of getting hit by one of those and it hurts so much.

_Lucy's POV_

I glared at Sting mad that he could be so arrogant. I love the guy but I hate him when his all like 'I'm so much better' or 'Duh! It's me Sting'. I was holding one of my favourite spells about to shoot. He's felt the pain before maybe he just needs to remember who he's talking too.

***Flashback***

"Hey Sting!" I said when he came for lunch

"What?" Sting asked about to sit down

"Can I test a new spell on you?" I asked

I had just learnt this new spell that was amazing. I've learnt so much about my power in the weeks and I'm so excited. To think that people think that my power is weak. If anyone says that again I'll show them what weak is.

"Sure" Sting said

I smiled. Unlike my other spells that have a 'you must aim at the target' this spell follows the target until it hits something. It can back fire but once I've developed in the magic a bit more I should be able to throw more and more.

I stood opposite Sting and started to chant the words.

"Stars move in the sky slow or fast. Lend me your energy so you can move on earth. Show your power to the one I point. Stars that fly across the sky. Hunt down my enemy make him cry. Flying Star!" I said

A star appeared in my hand glowing. I took a shot and aimed it at Sting. He stood there and took it head on. The scar on his chest was deep but he wasn't going to die.

***End of flashback***

Sting ran out of the tent and I chased him. We were like best friends now. I was happy though it hurt my heart that I wanted more than friendship. I didn't care as long as I'm next to him everything's fair.

* * *

**End. Too short? I just wanted to show you how the training was going. I hoped you liked the flashbacks. I'll try to update soon but no promises I have tests and sports day and summer. Wish me luck. That's for the reviews. I'll put the next chapter up soon but not too soon. **

**I made all the magic up by the way. I thought that would be nice that she could use spells and stuff. I'll try and put up more romance in the next one. **

**2,071 without authors note!**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Recap:_

_Sting ran out of the tent and I chased him. We were like best friends now. I was happy though it hurt my heart that I wanted more than friendship. I didn't care as long as I'm next to him everything's fair._

* * *

Chapter 12

* * *

_No one's POV_

The years finally up. They made a promise on that day to confess to each other. Though neither of them seem welling too confess. Lucy's packing her stuff back into her suitcase. She's stronger, fitter and more powerful than when she started all this training. She thanks that all to Sting. Stings gotten stronger too, even if he was the one training Lucy he got stronger himself. He thanks all of it to himself. Sting's in his tent packing his suitcase while Rouge is making his way over. Rouge was hoping that his best friend/team mate and his almost like sister but not really had finally told each other their feelings. Little did Rouge know that they hadn't progressed at all.

Once everything was pack in their suitcases the two blondes got out of their respected tents. When they got out they faced each other. Their gazes on each other lasted for some time before they turned to face the forest were they heard a scream. That's when Rouge came out and greeted them smiling.

"Hello" He said waving

The two blondes gave a smile and turned to face each other again. They were both debating wither or not to confess right there right then or save it for when they say their goodbyes.

_I should just tell her. _Sting thought

_Telling him or not telling him. _Lucy debated

_Tell her/him. _They both thought

"Lucy/Sting" They both cried at each other "I have to tell you something"

"You go first" They both said together

"Ok" Sting said "I really like, no, I really love um…I…love…training with you"

"Oh" Lucy said with a hint of sadness

_I thought he was going to confess to me. Gosh I'm so stupid. I can't confess now. I'll look like a fool. Deep breath Lucy. _Lucy said to herself

"What did you want to tell me?" Sting asked with hope

"That you've been a great friend and we should keep in touch" Lucy told him

"Oh" Sting said his hopes brought down.

_I thought she was going to confess. Man I'm an idiot. I should have just confessed in the beginning, maybe things would be different. _Sting thought while mentally slapping himself.

Rouge stood there and face palmed. Lector and Frosh did the same. These two blondes were just being more difficult to push together. Over this whole year nothing had happened between them. Rouge stood there smile now gone and he walked up to Lucy. Grabbed her by the arm and dragged her away from Sting and the clearing. While Lector and Frosh went up to Sting arms crossed on their chests and they shook their heads.

_Lucy's POV_

Rouge dragged me but I managed to stop him. When I did he turned to face me. I could tell he was angry.

"What on earth?" He yelled "That was your chance"

"Stop yelling he might hear" I told him trying to calm him down

"Who cares?" Rouge said yelling harder "Why didn't you tell him how you felt?"

"It's clear he doesn't like me" I snapped at him

"Oh I can tell he likes you" Rouge said "I can already see how you smell like him"

"I do not" I told him

"Please" Rouge said "Even if he hasn't marked you. I can tell you're his and his yours"

"Marked me?" I asked confused

Rouge started to explain everything about marking to me when I asked the question and I was shocked. The whole one mate for life thing must be hard. Though I hope I'm Stings mate.

_Sting's POV_

I heard every word of Lucy and Rouge's conversation. I smiled though I can't believe she likes me. This is perfect. I can confess to her on the train ride back to our respective guilds. I can tell her how I feel. Now that I know I won't be rejected, I feel like I can do anything.

I turn to Lector and Frosh.

"Let's clear up camp" I say "It's time to head back home"

The nod and agree while we start to pack up the tents. Rouge and Lucy come back and start to help. I sneak glances at Lucy and smile even more. I was going to make her mine sooner or later.

* * *

**On the train close to Fairytail**

_No one's POV_

He said he would confess on the train ride back to her guild. So what was stopping him? Was it the fact that he was afraid that he heard wrong or he just didn't know the right worlds to say. Maybe it was the fact that he was thinking about this to much the he hadn't realized that he wasn't going to be able too.

Rouge and Sting were feeling motion sickness. Sting had put his head on Lucy's lap and Rouge was trying his best to look fine but you could see the hint of green on his face. Lucy was stroking Stings hair thinking about the marking and junk.

She would occasionally look down at Stings face and stop stroking his hair but then he would complain that it was helping and that she could continue so she would. Her family hadn't even crossed her mind on the train ride back. All that was going through her mind was him. The love of her life, if only he thought the same for her.

"Nearing Mongolia" The train speakers said

Lucy got ready to say goodbye to her new family. When the train stopped both Sting and Rouge jumped off through the window and kissed the ground earning stared form the people around. Lucy came out of the door right after them. She didn't want to say goodbye, to them. She would miss them all and Sting the most.

"I guess we say our goodbyes here" Lucy said facing them. Tears almost in her eyes

"I guess it is" Sting said standing up to face her

Frosh and Lector couldn't take it anymore. They flow towards Lucy at high speed almost knocking her down if it wasn't for Sting grabbing her arms and helping her balance. Then he let go. Frosh and Lector started crying on Lucy, hugging her as well. She hugged them back and told them not to cry. When they thought they had done enough crying the let go and went to stand behind Rouge to cry some more.

"Ro-chan" Lucy said on a verge of tears

"Don't cry" Rouge said trying to make sure he didn't cry too "I'll miss my little sister"

"I'll miss my brother" Lucy said hugging him "Don't forget me"

"How can I?" Rouge said hugging her back

Sting stood there watching the whole thing. He was still thinking about wither or not to tell her how he felt about her.

_I can't tell her now. Who knows how she'll take it? I'm not telling her. _That was Stings finally decision.

Lucy and Rouge let go and then quickly hugged again. Neither of them cried they just kept saying goodbye. Then Rouge went to comfort the still crying exceeds.

Lucy faced Sting and Sting faced Lucy. They moved closer to each other. Each step they took made their hearts break more and more. Sting felt like crying and Lucy was going to cry. They both couldn't take it anymore. They ran into each other's arms and Lucy begun to cry on Stings chest. Saying words Sting could understand because of her sobs.

"Thank sob you sob for sob every sob thing" Lucy said "I sob lo sob ve sob y sod ou"

She had confessed to him though she knew he couldn't understand a word she said she still told him how she felt. Now she could sleep at night. Sting wrap his arms around her tight not want to let her go. Not wanting her to walk away. He could bring himself to tell her how he felt. So all he could do was hug her and hope the meet again someday.

"Visit us" Sting told her "We'll visit you"

Lucy nodded and whipped away her tears. She got out of the hug and faced Sting. She looked up at him and smiled that smile that he loved. He smiled back the smile she loved see on his face. Lucy got on her tippy toes and kissed him on the cheek. Sting started to blush but returned the kiss on her forehead when she hugged him again.

When they let go, they turned from each other and walked their own way. Lucy went to her apartment that Erza had been paying the rent for. Sting, Rouge, Lector and Frosh started they're walking journey back to Sabertooth.

No one looked back afraid the might run towards the other and never let them go. Lucy had touched their hearts and they were now very dear to Lucy. They walked their own ways never to see each other again.

* * *

**At Fairytail**

Lucy was now in front of her guild doors about to enter. She had gotten to her apartment, taken a shower and put on long black jeans with a blue tank top and a white jacket. She had her whip, katana and keys on her belt were they usually were these days. Her hair was washed and dried still in a ponytail. She wasn't sure her naka would recognize her but she was sure that she missed them. She summoned all her courage and opened the guild doors.

What she saw was her normal guild. Drinking, laughing, fighting and talking. Nothing had changed about Fairytail. She took a step forward and everyone stopped to look at her. She smiled her smile at her family know they had no clue who she was. Natsu who was fighting Gray stopped and faced her. Gray looked her up and down and Natsu started sniffing the air.

He walked over to her and started to circle her. Sniffing her. Lucy was really sad by this and at the same time pissed off. Though she kept her cool.

"You smell familiar" Natsu said

Lucy was now angry. _Once a dense idiot, always a dense idiot. I thought we were best friends. He could smell even if it could save his life. _Lucy thought to herself angry raising. The whole guild was staring at her like she they had no clue who she was. It was like they had forgotten her.

"Natsu" Lucy said facing him "You dense idiot. It's me"

Natsu looked up and down at Lucy again and walked over to Lisanna. Gray stood there looking at Lucy. _She looks familiar. She has the fairytail crest. She's blonde, she has nice curves. She reminds me of Lucy but her clothes are different and I'm sensing great magic power from he, though Lucy did go to train. Could it be her?_

Gray looked closer. The blonde hair, the big brown eyes, the curves in all the right places, the crest, the keys and the whip and the last thing was the smile. When he took everything in he knew it was Lucy. He took a step forward until he was face to face with her. Lucy smiled at him.

"Lucy?" Gray asked

"Yes" Lucy said "It's me. Lucy, remember. I went to train for a year now I'm back"

"Lucy!" Gray said happier and hugged her

Everyone in the guild by then realized it was Lucy and the cheered and laughed. Natsu left Lisanna's side and went to hug his best friend. Everyone was yelling, crying or drinking. Master got them to quiet down before he spoke.

"Brats" He begun "Let's have a party to celebrate the return of our family"

"Aye!" Everyone said and they started to party

Lucy made her way to the bar and said hi to Mira. Natsu joined her and so did Lisanna. Levy was already sitting there. She was one of the people crying.

"So Luce" Natsu said "Fight me!"

"No" Lucy said "I just got back ok"

"Come on" Natsu said

"I'll fight you tomorrow" Lucy told him "So tell me"

"Tell you what?" Natsu asked

"Tell me when you started dating Lisanna and when you marked her" Lucy told him

Natsu sat there in shock and Lisanna blushed. When she was training in combat Sting had taught her to notice anything and everything. She had noticed the fire mark on Lisanna's neck when Natsu had gone to stand next to her.

"How did you know?" Lisanna asked

"I was taught by the best" Lucy told her and turned to Levy "You too"

"What about me?" Levy asked afraid that Lucy had noticed her iron mark on her neck

"Tell me about you're mark too" Lucy said

On hearing this Mira turned to Levy walked from to her side of the bar and removed her hair from her neck. Mira was shocked. She was supposed to be the matchmaker of the guild and she was supposed to notice these things. Then Lucy comes back and starts noting them in more than a second. Levy was blushing and Lucy was just looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Who taught you?" Levy asked

"You mine my trainer" Lucy said turning to face the bar "That's a secret"

"Oh come on" Lisanna said

"Wait" Mira said and looked closely and Lucy's neck trying to find a mark but found none

"Tell you what" Lucy said "Girls night tomorrow at my place. Sound good?"

The three nodded and Lucy turned away to walk over and invite Cana. She was almost about to reach the drunk mage when Erza walked in. Erza had been somewhere else. Lucy looked at her and Erza looked back at her.

"Hey Erza" Lucy said casually "Nice dress"

Erza looked down at what she was wearing and realized that she had forgotten to change into her normal clothes. She blushed at this knowing where she had just been and quickly changed to her usual blue skirt and white top. She made her way over to Lucy.

"Hey" Erza said "How was training?"

"Good" Lucy said "How was your date?"

"Perfect" Erza said then covered her mouth and blushed

It doesn't take a genius to realize that Erza had a date in the black knee high dress she was wearing and her black heels. Lucy smiled and invited her to the sleepover at her apartment and thanked her for paying her rent. She proceeded towards Cana and invited her to. The cad mage accepted and continued to make out with Laxus, her boyfriend. Lucy felt happy to be back home where she belonged.

* * *

**At Sabertooth.**

Sting and Rouge went back to the guild. No one greeted them or said anything at all. It was like they had always been there. Sting sat down at a table and started to think. Rouge looked at him in wonder but could take it anymore so he slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?" Sting asked not mad or happy about what his best friend had just done

"You should have told her" Rouge said

"What difference would it make?" Sting said looking at the table sadly

"The difference would be the fact that you're happy" Rouge said

"I am happy" Sting said going emotionless "I'm back in the strongest guild in the world and not with some weak fairy"

Rouge knew that Sting was trying to protect Lucy from then guild. If they found about them, if there was a them, master would be pissed and Sting would be kicked out of the guild for sure. Sting got out of the guild and went to their apartment which they both shared. He didn't want to remember what he had just let walk away from him. He missed Lucy and was wondering if she missed him too.

Rouge was worried about Sting and started to plan a way to get his two friends together but was stopped when Rufus said that he was needed in the master's office.

* * *

**Back at Fairytail.**

Lucy made her way home. She looked up at the night sky remembering the times in the clearing she would lay down and stare at the stars. She thought about Sting and how one day he joined her. Then she looked back at where she was walking. She was finally back home and ready to protect her family but she missed him. The one guy who took her heart. She walked into her apartment and changed into her PJ's then she opened the widow and looked back up at the stars. She was wondering, if he missed her too.

* * *

**Both in Fairytail and Sabertooth.**

The two blondes both looked outside the window and sighed. They already missed each other. Then they remembered the dream they had that one night and realization came over them. That's when they both decided at the same time to…


	13. Chapter 13

_Recap:_

_The two blondes both looked outside the window and sighed. They already missed each other. Then they remembered the dream they had that one night and realization came over them. That's when they both decided at the same time to… _

* * *

Chapter 13

* * *

_No one's POV_

They decided to meet up soon. Lucy decided to go to Sabertooth the day after tomorrow and Sting decided to visit Lucy tomorrow. The two blondes said what they were going to do and went to bed dreaming about each other.

* * *

**The next day**

Lucy woke up to feel strong arms around her. She expected them to be warm but she was cold. She turned around to face Gray. She was shocked. Gray never did this to her, it was usual Natsu. Though she was shocked she liked seeing his sleeping face. It was so cute. Gray's tightened the grip on Lucy and brought her closer to him. Lucy didn't like that. She wanted it to be Sting. She wanted Sting to be the one in her bed with his arms around her. She got up and managed to get out of Gray's grip. Then she made a bee line to the bathroom.

Gray woke up upon not feeling anything next to him. He looked at where he thought Lucy was and then heard the shower turn on. He was surprised she managed to remove his grip on her but he didn't care. He looked down at the bed and thought about how he was going to confess to Lucy. Unlike Sting, Gray was planning to confess to Lucy today so he was waiting for her to get out of the shower.

* * *

**At Sabertooth**

The Sabertooth master had already decided who was going to participate in this year's games. The same as last year except this time they have a new mage named Nolan. Nolan has the power to reequip mage except he can only reequip the weapons and not the armour. He has brown hair and green eyes. Sting was told this information but didn't care the only thing on his mind was confessing to Lucy. He made his way out of the guild and went to her. He was walking. _One way or another, no matter what happens I'm telling Lucy how I feel about her. I'm telling her TODAY._

* * *

**Back at Fairytail**

Since it was hot weather Lucy wore black shorts and a white t-shirt. She wore flats and for the first time in so long she let her hair down. She got her usual Katana, whip and her keys and she made her way out of her apartment to the guild. She was fighting Natsu today and she was excited.

After a while she reached the guild doors. She swag them open and quickly dodged a flying mug at her. Fairytail was still partying and having a blast from her coming back home. Lucy was so touched. She went over to the bar and ordered the usual strawberry milkshake.

"Hey Mira" Lucy said "Where's Natsu?"

"Oh I don't know" Mira said turning back around to clean some mugs

What Lucy didn't know was that Natsu was planning a sneak attack on her.

Lucy just continued to drink her shake wondering where her best friend was. She had so much catching up to do with him but she would do that on a mission with just the two of them. Though it would have to be a short mission knowing about the pain of the mark and stuff. Tonight was just girl stuff. She was looking forward to it.

She finished her drink and walked out of the guild towards the pool. She decided to cheek if he was there. She wanted to get the fight over with. She faced the ocean and her hair was blowing. The ocean was calm, she looked out at it. It was crystal clear blue. It reminded her of Stings eyes.

_Gosh that idiot. Why didn't he realize I confessed? Now here I am missing him like crazy. I can't bare it. I woke up in the night wishing he was there. I'll see him tomorrow. Before me and Natsu go on our mission, I'll convince him to make a quick stop at Sabertooth so I can tell him again. Sting! Why aren't you here? My heart aches for you yet you can't see how I feel. Love is so unfair._

She turned around to go back into the guild when she thought she saw a light shade of blonde. She brushed it off thinking she was just imagining things. She walked away from the ocean about to go in but was stopped when she heard something.

"Fire Dragons Roar" Natsu said

Lucy looked up to see Happy flying Natsu above her. Lucy quickly dodged, rolling on the ground.

"What the heck Natsu?" Lucy screamed "You could have killed me"

Natsu landed on the ground softly and soon everyone was out of the guild now to see what was happening. Natsu being him was too loud as usual. He smiled his goofy grin at Lucy. He was all fired up to fight her now.

"You said we would battle today" Natsu said "So let's battle"

"Fine whatever" Lucy said as she got into fight position.

She was going to use her magic and combat. She wasn't sure about her katana but the whip was a total yes to use. She hadn't told anyone she was able to use spells now but she knew she could only use them in the right time though there were some minor spells she could use. She was ready.

"Fire dragons roar" Natsu said

"Gate of the goat, ram and twins, I summon thee, Capricorn, Aries and Gemini" Lucy said jumping to dodge the attack.

The plan was for her to fight Natsu with Capricorn then when he wasn't looking get Aries to create her wool cloud and then, her and Gemini who'll be her will use Urano Metria. It was the perfect plan that played out well in her head. One flow, Natsu wasn't one to give up even though he was a dense idiot.

* * *

**To Sting.**

Sting was walking through the forest towards Fairytail. He was close. He didn't live that far away from Mongolia. He was nervous and wanted to turn back but he didn't he kept going and the only thing on his mind was Lucy. Her blonde hair that one long and flowing, her chocolate brown eyes that were loving and caring then there was her smile that brightened up his day anytime. Sting was walking and thinking about his true love and maybe the girl he'll mark forever. He couldn't wait to reach her. He didn't care if he got rejected.

**30 minutes later**

Sting reached Fairytail and made his way towards the sound of battle wondering what was going on. When he reached it he saw Lucy and Natsu fighting. Her hair was down for once and he liked it. It gave form to her face and made her look oh so sexy according to him.

She wasn't badly hurt but it looked like Natsu was. She only had Loke out and she was holding her whip. She stood there while Natsu was standing up. She used her whip to rap around his legs and pulled him to the ground. It worked and Loke pushed him before disappearing. Then it was just Lucy and Natsu. Natsu got up and ran towards Lucy when a light appeared in her hand.

Sting new this spell, all too well and just watched as Lucy started to chant it wishing Natsu the worst.

"Stars move in the sky slow or fast. Lend me your energy so you can move on earth. Show your power to the one I point. Stars that fly across the sky. Hunt down my enemy make him cry. Flying Star!" Lucy said

The Light in her hand began to move after Natsu. Natsu being the dense idiot he is just looked at it in awe thinking it wasn't going to hurt him. Sting watched in the back ground as Natsu was thrown back unable to get up but he was still smiling that goofy grin. Sting shock his head and turned his attention back to Lucy.

* * *

**Back to Lucy**

"Well done Lucy" Natsu said "We should fight again soon"

"You're still a tough one Natsu" Lucy told him panting "I look forward to another fight knowing you it'll come soon"

Everyone in fairytail cheered for Lucy as she turned around to head back into the guild it was past Lunch time now. She wanted to go home, rest up then wake up and prepare for the girls to come.

As she left the scene, no one stopped her. Wendy went to heal Natsu and was going to heal Lucy when she went over for the sleepover. Lucy knew they would ask her questions about her magic and how she got stronger but she would tell them later.

Lucy was almost home when she turned around feeling someone following her. She looked around and saw no one so she continued to walk home. What she didn't know was that Sting was there following her and so was Gray. She entered her apartment and went to take a shower since she was so sweaty.

Gray entered through the window, not being noticed by Sting. Then Sting entered after a few minutes. When they both saw each other they didn't know what to do but stare. They would ask Lucy why the other was there when she came out.

* * *

**At Fairytail. Lisanna's POV**

I stood by Natsu as Wendy healed him. Lucy had hurt him pretty bad but not bad enough. She was amazing. Dodging with ease and her combat was beautiful. I was afraid though when she put her hand where her weapons were, I thought she was going to use her katana.

I smiled at Natsu who was badly hurt but smiling too.

"You're best friend" I said "She's amazing."

"I'm glad you like her" Natsu told me "I was worried"

"No need too" I reassured him "You're my mate and whoever is close to you is close to me"

Natsu smiled and I smiled back touching my mate mark. It was fire red wings. It was so pretty. I remember the time he told me all about the mark and then marked me.

***Flashback* (This is a Nali moment and a mark explanation you can skip it if u want)**

Natsu and I were on the park bench together. My head on his shoulder and his arm around my waist. I felt protected and loved. Then he spoke.

"Lisanna" Natsu said "I have to tell you something important"

I moved my head so I could face him. For once I could see he was serious about whatever it was he was going to tell me. I was worried he was going to break up with me but I sat there in him warm arms and listened. I wanted to know what made him so serious. I stayed quiet and waited for him to speak.

"As a dragon slayer taught by a dragon" Natsu begun "I can only have one mate as in one love of my life and I think I found her"

He kept his eyes on me. They had love in them. I let him continue listening to every word.

"I found you and I'm happy" Natsu said "I can only have one soul mate and I think, no, I know it's you. I hope you feel the same way so I can mark you"

I blinked.

One

Two

Three

I jumped on Natsu's lap and smiled. I kissed him but before I did that I told him I felt the same way. It was a long passionate kiss until I pulled away half way through it.

"What do you mean mark me?" I asked

"As a dragon I don't want other dragons to have you so I mark you as my own so that every dragon knows it and they can't take you from me. Besides if any human in anyway tries to take you away the mark will react as a shield. We also can't be away from each other too long our else we'll start to feel a lot of pain" Natsu said then kissed my neck

I thought about it while he kissed me. I love Natsu. I would love him to be my mate for life. I already feel like his my soul mate. I enjoyed his kisses before telling him my answer. He smiled and bit my neck. It didn't hurt, maybe just a little. When he moved his head from my neck I expected blood but nothing. Then my neck started to glow red. He smiled his toothy grin and we kissed again.

***Flashback end***

Let's just say I had the best night of my life that day.

I kissed Natsu again before he went to the inside the guild. I had to go find Mira so we could go to Lucy's but first we had to prepare to go.

* * *

**At Lucy's apartment. Sting's POV**

Ok so I enter Lucy's apartment and I find a guy inside. A GUY! He could be her brother except from the hair and the eyes. He could be her guild mate, he does have the fairytail crest on him. Though all those were going through my mind was the fact that she was dating him. It made me so pissed. Lucy was taking forever in the bathroom.

So me and this GUY stood in the middle of her bedroom looking at each other waiting for her to come out.

I heard the lock click meaning she was coming out. I was happy. I could finally tell her how I feel about her. She walked out of the room in nothing but a towel though the site didn't faze me it did however make the other GUY blush. He freacking strip out of nowhere it was like lightning and that made my blood boil.

"Gray your clothes" Lucy said and she face palmed "So Sting…what are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to tell you something" I said walking towards her "Though can I tell you when you're dressed?"

I wanted to tell her but in the right way. I didn't want to tell her in a TOWEL. That's not romantic. I went down stairs to give her privacy and I dragged GRAY with me. This stripper isn't staying with my love. Whoever he was I'm not giving up on Lucy, without a fight. Even if it means being kicked out of Sabertooth I'll do it. This is what loves means. Overcoming anything to be with that ONE person of your dreams and not sleeping at night because the dream is reality. I feel that way about Lucy and I'm going to tell her.

* * *

Lucy comes down stairs in PJ. I smile at her and she smiles at me. She head to the kitchen to make food and comes back with three milkshakes. I happily take it and thank her. Now was my chance.

"So Luce" I begin "I want to tell you something important"

"Sure" Lucy said sitting next to me

"Wait" Gray said "How do you know him?"

"Take a wild guess" I told him

"You're not dating are you" Gray said

I faced Lucy who blushed at this and said no very quietly but I could hear her. _We're not dating yet. _Is what I really wanted to say but I couldn't, Gray opened his mouth again.

"Good" Gray said "So Luce. Will you be my girlfriend?"

She blinked.

One

Two

Three

"Huh!" Lucy said surprised "You're like a brother to me"

"So?" Gray said "I love you"

"But I don't love you that way" Lucy said "I love someone else"

"Who?" I asked

Lucy faced me and sighed like I was a dense idiot. Gray got up to leave. So it was just me and Lucy. Together. In her house. Drinking milkshakes. All I had to do was confess my feelings but not in the way Gray did it.

"So what did you want to talk about" Lucy said

"Oh you know, stuff" I said "Well you know how we've trained for a year together and stuff. Well during those months I fell for you, as in I love you. I know you might not feel the same way because you like someone and all that but I love you anyway. I love you're smile, you're eyes and you're-"

I was cut off. Lucy was on my lap and she kissed me. It was a gentle kiss. What more could I do but kiss her back. We had to break away. Someone grabbed Lucy off me and pulled me by the ear out of the apartment. Ruining our kiss.

* * *

**Finally done. Srry I updated late sch. I hope you like it. BTW they are not official. Mwahaha. I feel bad I left u at a cliff-hanger and it took forever to update.**

**L0V3 OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Recap:_

_I was cut off. Lucy was on my lap and she kissed me. It was a gentle kiss. What more could I do but kiss her back. We had to break away. Someone grabbed Lucy off me and pulled me by the ear out of the apartment. Ruining our kiss. _

* * *

Chapter 14

* * *

_Sting's POV_

Our first kissed ruined. I sigh and face the one who pulled me out. It was no other than my partner Rouge. Shocked I just open my mouth.

"Close your mouth or you'll attract flies" Rouge tells me

"You just ruined my kiss" I tell him

"Her teammates were coming" Rouge told me "Imagine what would happen if they found you"

"I don't care" I told him "anyway…they're having a sleepover. Let's stay and listen in"

"I'm not doing that to Lu-chan" Rouge said

"Luce won't mind at all" I assured him

I went under her window that I came in from the first time. I could hear fine with my dragon senses. _Gosh I love being a dragon slayer._

Rouge was right. All the girls from fairytail were in her house and they were having a party. Thank God he got me out of there in time. Or else I would be a goner.

_Lucy's POV_

Everyone was in my apartment now. This kiss ended thanks to Rouge. Sting loves me…though he doesn't know I love him back. I sigh. _Just forget about it for tonight and have fun with your friends. Sting can come later._

"Lucy?" Canna asked "You ok?"

"Yea" I told her as we took a sit on my bed

"You were amazing in battle today" Erza said

"It was nothing" I told her

"I love your new power" Levy screamed "The only question is…"

"Who trained you so well?" Mira asked

I wanted to tell them. I wanted to tell them that I found a fella that I love. I wanted to tell them it was Sting and that he just kissed me. I wanted to tell them everything. So what was stopping me? The feeling that they might not accept him the way I did. I mean everyone knows he killed his dragon. I bet if I tell them that's the first thing they'll say.

"Promise you won't tell a soul" I said

They all nod. I can't believe I'm doing this. I just hope they'll accept him.

I took a breath; this was the moment of truth.

"It was Sting and Rouge from Sabertooth" I told them

The looks on their faces were not changing. Though I could tell they were fighting to hold in their disapproval which clearly showed on Erza's face.

I knew this would happen.

"I trained for a whole year with them" I continued "Mostly Sting. They're like family. Ro-kun is like a brother and Sting. Sting's like my crush…cause I sort of like him"

They're emotions weren't changing. I thinking it was taking time for the information to sink in. I looked around to find any face that wasn't mad and all I found was Lisanna but she was looking away.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT?" They all said in sync

"Sting" Erza said "The one who killed his dragon"

I nod. I knew that was the first thing to be listed on his reasons you shouldn't like him.

"He smiled when you were being tortured" Mira said

"He looks like a player" Cana said

"His so full of himself" Levy said

"His Natsu's worst enemy" Lisanna said

His this, his that, he did this and that. So what? They don't know him like I do. His as sweet as can be…sometimes. I can't believe they're judging him from what they've heard. I've spent time with him and I know him. I just need a chance to explain.

"Look" I say "His sweet and kind. He helped me a lot. He trained me into this, that _I _was able to beat Natsu. So I'll be the judge weather I chose to like him or not"

"What do you chose Lucy?" Wendy asked

"I chose to like him" I told her "After all he likes me back"

I hope Sting heard that, seeing as his listening to our conversation. I can see his smirk right now. I'm surprised Erza didn't notice him. Sting trained me too well.

I stood up to get a snack then duck quickly. A sword was coming my way. I turned around to face the person and Erza was in her heavens wheel armour.

"You" Erza said "You can't date him"

"Why not?" I asked

"Because everyone wouldn't like it and that would cause a problem in the guild" She said

"How about a battle?" I asked "Me against you. If I win I can date Sting and if you win I won't date him however I'll leave the guild seeing as that's the only way to date him"

_Sting's POV_

I can't let Lucy do this to herself and all for me. Family means everything to Lucy and I can't make her sacrifice it for me. Though we could always start a family of our own. Lucy might win this fight but what if she doesn't. I have to stop her now or she'll be in a huge pickle.

I look up at her window and I jump. I manage to get hold of its edge. Thank heavens its open. I start to pull myself up. I can see Lucy holding a sword that's not hers so I'm guessing it's Erza's. Erza in her armour and all the other girls on Lucy's bed watching everything.

"Hey Luce" I said as I enter the house

Everyone's surprised to see me there. Erza is the one I'm really afraid of. She turns to face me glaring and she makes her way over to me. I don't know what she's going to do but I stand my ground I was going to take any hatred or pain from her head on. I could take this. I could take anything for Lucy.

_No one's POV_

When Lucy saw Sting she was both happy and angry. _Baka! You're going to get yourself killed. _She stood there making her ground as she watched her Nakama make her way over to the love of her life. She stood silent like a statue watching her every move. That's when she saw what Erza was about to do.

Erza took her sword in her right arm hiding it away from Sting's view. She was going to slice him. Just one small slice though it would hurt not damage will be mad.

Lucy of course not knowing this thought she was going to kill him. Lucy then started making her way towards the two. She ran as fast as she could in such a short distance.

Lucy had her Katana by her side as she made her way towards them. She was paling to block the blow but miscalculated leading to the sword cutting her from the side. It was a deep cut nothing serious but she fell to the ground and already started losing a lot of blood.

Wendy rushed over to her but the wound was too big to heel with her magic. So Cana ran to the bathroom and brought a cloth to put on the cut and stop the bleeding. Everyone was scared for Lucy's life, though it wasn't in any danger. Erza ran out of the house to go find Polyushka. Sting was holding own to Lucy's hand like HIS life depended on it. Everyone was scared for her but Lucy wasn't caring. She was just happy Sting was ok.

"Guy's I'll be fine" Lucy tried to say

"Don't talk" Mira said "You're losing to much blood"

"There has to be a way to heel you faster than this" Levy said

"Dragon mark" Lisanna said

Sting looked at Lucy and Lucy looked at Sting. They were both deciding what to do about what Lisanna said. They knew they loved each other but did they really? Sting loved Lucy but was he welling to spend the rest of his life with her. Lucy was in love with Sting but was she willing to be with the most arrogant man in the world forever.

"Should I?" Sting asked

* * *

**Shoot me. Hate me. Either way you can't hurt me. This is short I know BUT the next chapter is the LAST chapter of this. So srry but I decide to end it like this but you're find out her answer later, in the next Chappie. Please review. **


	15. Chapter 15

_Recap:_

_"Should I?" Sting asked_

* * *

Chapter 15

* * *

_No one's POV_

Lucy laying there in Sting's arms losing blood and Sting holding own to her telling her she was going to be alright. They had to wait for Erza to come back. Wendy couldn't heel a wound this bad so everyone was there trying to help her in one way or another. Lisanna who had said the only thing that could have saved her in time was shaking her head in disbelief.

Lucy and Sting were staring into each other's eyes debating on whether or not they should seal the deal between their love. Sting was debating whether or not to mark Lucy. Lucy was debating if she really was ready to be with him. The answer though should be clear. Lucy just saved Sting's life and Sting's been there for Lucy this whole time, plus they kissed. Their first kiss together and both found it magical.

"Sting…" Lucy said "Do you really love me?"

When Lucy spoke though it couldn't be heard, Sting bowed his head so no one could see his eyes except Lucy. Lucy saw love in them and caring, things she never thought he had and that made her happy. Sting looked at Lucy and smiled a real smile, rather than a smirk and they stayed like that.

"I love you" Sting said "But do you really love me?"

Lucy thought about this for a while. She was still looking at Sting but her mind was elsewhere. Sting was getting afraid of her answer but he didn't care, all he wanted was for her not to die.

Then someone stepped into the apartment through the window. It was Rouge. He had gotten tired of hearing his two closest family talk such stupidity and just wanted them to make up already. He didn't want to lose a sister and he didn't know what would happen to Sting if Lucy was to die. He had to do something.

"The question isn't Do you really love me" Rouge said "It's can you live without me"

"Oh" Levy said "Like the saying: You never realize how much you love something until it's gone"

"Or" Mira said "If you love something let it go, if it comes back to you then it was yours all along"

They were all turning to Lucy and Sting now trying to get them to make up their minds. Everyone just wanted to save Lucy's life and they had no time for the two to be arguing or debating or whatever on whether or not to be marked (Lucy) or to mark (Sting).

_Can I live without her? I mean I came all the way over here to tell her I love her. I can't wait for her to die then realize that I love her, I have to make that decision up now. I did let her go but I came back to her not she came back to me. _Sting thought

_Can I live without him? If I do live. I mean I missed him last night, a lot. I didn't want to say goodbye…is that love. I let him go either way and he came back to me. Does that mean his mine and I'm his? My life is on the line here…should I just let him mark me JUST to save my life or do I love him. _Lucy thought

_They had both already said they love each other, to themselves all the time but when it comes to telling each other they both seem to change their minds._ Rouge thought

_Doesn't it prove it! Doesn't this situation prove their love? Lucy jumps in to save Sting and Sting comes in through the window to stop Lucy from doing something stupid JUST for him. So does that not prove their love? _Lisanna thought

Lisanna had been quite the whole time. She's the one who thought about the marking but now it was taking longer for Lucy to get better. She was about to lose her cool. She could tell they both adored each other they were just too shy to admit it. Lisanna took a deep breath before she spoke to the two dambass in front of her.

"Lucy, you saved his life. That could have been him on the floor not you" Lisanna said "Plus a second ago you were willing to leave the guild AND battle Erza to be with him"

"Sting, you jumped in to make sure she didn't do that" Rouge said "Plus you came all the way here JUST to tell her that you love her"

"So" Mira said "What's stopping your love from blooming?"

Lucy and Sting both didn't know the answer to that.

_I guess it's really the guilds…..if only they would approve of us. _They both thought

"The guild" They said in unison

"We don't care" Cana said "Sting can quite Saber to join us"

Sting looked at Lucy to see if she was ok with this. Lucy wasn't objecting but she knew that he would never do that.

_He can't give up his home for me. He's still Sting after all. _Lucy thought

"May I?" Sting asked

"ok" Lucy said

Sting nodded and pulled Lucy closer to him. Her hair was in a ponytail so he didn't have to move it. He brought his mouth to her neck and he bit down on it. He used his two vampire teeth and took in some of her blood. Lucy didn't scream in pain because she felt tickles from this. When Sting was done, a light shone on her neck and she screamed in pain. Sting was hugging her tight and telling her it only lasted for a few minutes.

Lucy's wound started to heel and a tattoo was starting to form on her neck. It was white wings, to represent that he was a light dragon slayer. They were pretty and in the light they would stand out but in the dark they would be fine.

"Everything's going to be ok" Sting said

Lucy was feeling an insane amount of pain. Her wound was heeling and if it didn't then the marking process would not be complete and who knows what would happen then.

Everyone just hoped she would be fine.

* * *

**_THE END_**

* * *

**They're finally together…took forever…but whatever. I'm so happy!**

**I'm making a sequel.**

**I hope you love the ending. **

**Please Review**

**L0V3 OUT!**


End file.
